Wicked: Verbatim
by DonnaJossee
Summary: (Picks up SS story line in chapter 4) After Harley's arrested and sent to Belle Reve, she realizes she's trapped in her own hell - but luckily, she has a familiar face to help her through it after Amanda Waller assigns Task Force X to their first mission. (Takes place after TDMC)
1. Prologue

**_IF YOU HAVENT READ ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES IN THIS SERIES, THIS WONT MAKE ANY SENSE TO YOU AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THOSE FIRST_**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Death is always a pain in the ass._

It hurts the person who's dead. It hurts the people around the person. It creates an inconvenience, both for the people who planned on having more time with the dead person, and also for the people that have to cancel work and other plans in order to make it to the funeral. It's an expensive little bitch to have to pay for. The reception, the flowers, the casket, the preacher, the grave, the grave digger . . .

. . . Which is exactly why The Joker preferred ditching the bodies somewhere no one would find them.

He wanted to save the family of said person, the money and inconveniences.

But this time, watching one of his guys dig a hole to put his best friends daughter's body into, didn't feel rewarding like all the other times.

He felt burdened. Heavily burdened.

He didn't know if it was because his own daughter was clinging to his leg, crying. The sheer skirt of her own little black dress puffed out around her, practically swallowing her where she sat on his expensive shoe.

Or if it was because his nephew was still expressionless, gently holding onto his grandmother's shoulder as she held him; straightening his small tie every now and then.

Or if it was Harley, who was sitting on the damp ground in a designer black dress. She didn't care if she was getting it filthy. She was hurting. She too was clinging to him, her head resting against his leg as her arm snaked around it, her other hand resting on her pregnant belly.

And then there was Esther's silence.

Joker knew that when she was silent, it was either a really good sign, or a really bad sign. He decided to go with the latter, being that her daughter was dead.

She still stood by him, though.

She understood his intentions behind her daughter's murder. She understood her daughter could push people to their breaking point.

She wasn't angry at him, nor was she disappointed.

She'd only wished she could've stopped her daughter from screwing herself over, sooner.

By the time Hadlynn was buried, Joker needed a drink.


	2. Drink Dulls The Mind (Part 1)

**_Drink Dulls The Mind_**

 _–_ _Killer Croc_

 _(Part One)_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"What's for dinner?" I ask J as we come in from the backyard and he raises a brow and looks at me.

"Think I give a fuck about dinner right now, huh?" He pours himself a drink and I cross my arms.

"It's late. The kids ain't had dinner yet, J. I ain't puttin' them to sleep without—"

"—Then cook them something." He snaps, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Cook for them? I was about to go get a bath. I was hoping you'd help me out a little and get them something to eat."

"Since when are they my responsibility? Esther's here, now. And so are you. You're the women of the house. One of you make dinner. I'll be in my office." He reaches on top of the fridge and grabs a carton of cigarettes. "Come get me when the foods ready." He leaves the kitchen and I feel more tears prick at my eyes.

"I ain't startin' this again." I mumble under my breath before going after him.

When I get to his shut office door, I try to open it and it's locked.

I stomp to our room and grab my gun from my nightstand before going back to his door.

I shoot the knob off and kick the door in.

He doesn't flinch, still scribbling things down on a piece of paper.

"Thought I told you to cook dinner?" He says and I walk to his desk and snatch my engagement ring off my finger and slam it on his desk in front of him. "What?" He looks up at me.

"You're doin' it again."

"Doing what?" He looks confused.

"You get emotionally confused and you curl up in your shell and act like a prick because you don't know how else to cope. You're feeling mixed emotions about killing my sister and you're getting mean and bitchy as a defense mechanism to convince yourself that you're too heartless to regret anything and to miss anyone but me and you both know you're starting to regret killin' my sister and you might even miss her. Don't act like I'm too stupid to see what's goin' on. I might not be an active psychiatrist but I'm still a doctor." I raise my brows and he rolls his jaw.

"I don't regret killing her." He shakes his head. "That's not what I regret."

"Then what is it? What's gotten you so locked up all the sudden?"

"It's a bad time for us to get married." He blurts out and I'm taken back a moment.

"W-What?" I breathe out.

"We ain't breakin' up. I'm just sayin' it's a bad time to get hitched right now."

"And why're you suddenly thinkin' this?" I ask him shakily.

"You're not going to want to marry me when you find out what I'm really regretting right now." He explains and I shake my head.

"What're you talkin' about? You're wrong. You know I'll still love you regardless of what you've done. You know that." I tell him and he rubs his forehead.

"No I don't think—" I interrupt him.

"—It's probably not even that bad—"

"—I'm pretty sure it is—"

"—J, no it ain't. It's nothin' that big, I bet. Just—"

"—Harley, I can't tell you or you'll come over this desk and—"

"—Damnit, Joker, just tell me—"

"—I let some of my guys rape her before she was killed!" He outburst, loud enough for the whole city to hear him.

I feel as if I've been shot. The pure shock and horror seeping it's way into the reality of it all.

"Y–You . . . I don't understand, I . . . " I can't even finish, I just stand there like an idiot, my mouth open in shock.

"It's not the best time to get married." Is all he says before he kisses my hair and leaves.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

" _Arrorró mi niño,_

arrorró mi sol,

arrorró pedazo,

de mi corazón.

 _Este niño lindo_

ya quiere dormir;

háganle la cuna

de rosa y jazmín.

 _Háganle la cama_

en el toronjil,

y en la cabecera

pónganle un jazmín

que con su fragancia

me lo haga dormir.

 _Arrorró mi niño,_

arrorró mi sol,

arrorró pedazo,

de mi corazón.

 _Esta leche linda_

que le traigo aquí,

es para este niño

que se va a dormir.

 _Arrorró mi niño,_

arrorró mi sol,

arrorró pedazo,

de mi corazón.

 _Este lindo niño_

se quiere dormir...

cierra los ojitos

y los vuelve a abrir.

 _Arrorró mi niño,_

arrorró mi sol,

duérmase pedazo,

 _de mi corazón._ "

I wait quietly against the bedroom door for Esther to finish hushly singing to Vinny and tucking him into bed later on that night.

When she's finished, she kisses him on the forehead and turns and looks at me.

I nod behind me and she follows me down the stairs, to the kitchen and out to the back yard.

The moon shines down on the dead night of the city.

Hustle and bustle of Gotham echoes in the distance and she cross her arms and looks up at me.

"Hadlynn was raped bef—"

"—I know." She cuts me short. "I know she was. I've known."

"You're not angry?"

"I was at first." She tells me. "Being angry now is not going to bring her back, so there is no point."

A long moment of silence passes and she takes a deep breath.

"I pinned too much on you, when I was young." She starts. "I put my daughter in your care. Even if you were not raising her, I still told you to look out for her and make sure she was on the right track. I realize now, she was far too gone for anyone to get her to grow up. I do not have any room to talk, though. I was the same way when I was her age." She adds. "I just . . . You carry a human being inside of you for nine months, praying there is no complications along the way. Praying she is healthy when she is born. And when she is, you still are not relieved. Because then you have to worry about what she will be like in the years to come. Will you raise her good enough? Will she make the same stupid, ignorant decisions you made? I left her with those people, thinking my daughter would have a better life than me. Thinking they would do a better job at raising her. And I come back and find out she is more like me than I ever thought. She was making the most horrible decision's regarding her body and her health, and do not even get me started on her promiscuity. And when she finally settled down with Johnny, I thought 'God, she is finally growing up and getting serious about herself'. And then their marriage is a nightmare from start to finish. She invested most of her time into a man that did not think twice about her before he did what he wanted to do." She sighs. "I know exactly what that feels like." She scoffs. "They always say a majority of men marry a woman who has a similar personality to their mother. And a majority of women marry a man who has a similar personality to their father. And by god, Hadlynn married a man who acted almost exactly like Ra's."

"You think so?"

"I know so." She replies. "I am not angry at you for killing my daughter. I understand where you were coming from. And you will deny this, but when you panic, you make incredibly rash choices."

"I do not." I argue and she raises her brows.

"You were developing feelings for Harleen back in Arkham. You panicked and performed ECT on her. You realized, after she had Lucyfer, that you loved her. And in retaliation, you threw her into a vat of chemicals."

"That sounds a bit harsh when you say it like that."

"Not to mention when she threatened to leave you back in Arkham city you had a break down and tried to convince yourself you did not need her by snatching up any woman that showed you attention. And with you and Harleen about to marry soon, it sinks in that you can not be tempted or risk even the possibility of being tempted by Hadlynn because you do not want to screw it up so you have her killed. When you panic you make extreme choices. And that is a good thing and a bad thing. And I still love you, after all of it."

"Yeah?" I raise a brow.

"Yes." She assures me. "Because the man I came to love was not this Joker facade. He was sweet, and kind and caring and loving and a very, very good guy. And he still is." She shrugs. "When he wants to be."

 ** _This story will follow Suicide Squad starting in chapter 4._**

 ** _Little warning, next chapter will be very emotional concerning Joker and Lucyfer._**

 ** _Thank you guys so much for getting me this far! Now let's end this series with a fucking bang;)_**


	3. Drink Dulls The Mind (Part 2)

**A/N: Ahhhh children I'm back. All y'all gone be confused as hell at first in this chapter but the next chapter everything will be explained and everything will fit together. So if you're confused just know whatever you're confused about will be explained in the next chapter. Let me know what y'all think so far:) OH AND I RANT A LITTLE AFTER THE CHAPTERS DONE WITH SO JUST SAYIN.**

 **WARNING:**

 ***EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE**

 _ **Drink Dulls The Mind**_

 _–_ _Killer Croc_

 _ **(Part 2)**_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 **2 Weeks Later**

"Well," I stare at Angela with my arms crossed, resting on my belly. "Ya wanna explain yourself to me or Roscoe, first?"

Angela has tears in her eyes as she glances back and forth from me to J.

"I–I . . . " she tries to speak, to no avail.

"Angela," J spoke sternly, crouching down to her eye level where she sat on the bed. "Roscoe's expecting to come back home to his wife and his _mixed_ baby." He starts. "What the hell are you going to tell him when he sees the baby and it clicks in his mind 'this child is too damn white to be mine'?"

"There's lots of cases where the baby picks up its mothers side of the genetics more than its father's and when people from two races have a child, the baby can be a mix of the two or look one or the other—"

"—Your kid doesn't favor your husband at all, Angela. You can tell he's not the father at first glance. He's going to know he's not the father so what the hell is your plan?!"

"J," I scold him, and he takes a deep breath.

"Angela, Roscoe is the only guy I have going for me right now. All the others are idiotic and since Johnny's locked up, Roscoe is my right hand man. He's the closest thing to a friend I got. I have a descent amount of basic respect for him. I don't enjoy seeing him hurt. I should but I don't. You have clearly had an affair with another man within the last 10 months. He's clearly white. So I'm telling you right now, you can either explain yourself to me and Harley, or explain yourself to your husband. Either way, he's gonna find out."

She's quiet for a while until she finally comes clean.

"Me and Johnny." Is all she has to say for J to roll his jaw in pure anger.

"What I thought." He growls, standing to leave.

I stare at her, disappointed.

"I don't want to know what you were trying to accomplish by sleeping with my sisters husband. But I do know you shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have even thought about doin' it—"

"—I thought she and Roscoe were having an affair." She tells me shakily. "He was so defensive about her and Nathan I just assumed he had feelings for her."

"Did you talk to him about it?" I raised a brow and she shook her head.

"I know I should've." She says.

"I was convinced J and my sister were sleeping together for the longest time, Angela. And it completely destroyed my relationship and ended with my sister dying. Don't let what you assume is going on, get in the way of what you know in your soul. And you knew Roscoe would never do that. Just like I knew all along J wouldn't do it to me. Know when to stop assuming and learn when to start trusting. Cause when you assume shit, this happens." I motion to the sleeping baby in the crib. "Roscoe's gonna be home and he's gonna want an explanation as to why his baby looks nothing like him."

"What am I gonna tell him?" She has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You tell him the truth." I order her. "He'll be pissed and he'll want to kill you and Johnny, but he'll be heart broke more than anything." I tell her.

With that, I leave, too.

The second I get downstairs I grind my teeth seeing Esther and Vinny passed out with J sitting beside them, staring at the TV; Esther's feet on his lap as she snuggled up to Vinny.

He looks at me and gently moves Esther's feet from his lap, patting his leg.

I smile inwardly and walk to him, plopping down on his knee.

"This is all a big head ache, ain't it, Harls?" He sighs and I rest my arm over his shoulders and smile down at him.

"It is, Mistah J, but headaches go away eventually. It'll be okay." I assure him and he chuckles.

"Always so optimistic." He sarcastically rolls his eyes and I hit him jokingly.

"One of us has to be, J." I sigh tiredly.

"Roscoe's gonna bust his testicles when he finds out, he's gonna be so pissed." He mumbles.

"He's gonna need his people." I reply, closing my eyes. "He's gonna need you."

"Don't remind me." He growls. "I'm not normal. I don't comfort, Harley. I'm spending the years of my prime fathering rug-rats and babysitting grown-ass adults who act like children when things head south." He snaps at me harshly.

"I ain't your enemy here," I furrow my brows. "We've been pitted against each other enough the last five years. Don't get pissy with me over this. I can't help what they did. That's on them. Johnny will have to answer to you and Angela will have to answer to Roscoe. But until that happens you need to calm the fuck down and enjoy yourself." I look down at him. "Go out tonight and raise hell. Get the Bat on ya if ya want to—"

He puts his finger on my lips, silencing me and I keep my mouth shut.

"I'm not going to wave a carrot over the Bat's head without you there to giggle and prance about like a ring girl announcing the rounds." He looks up at me with bored, tired blue eyes and I smile a little and kiss his forehead.

"Good. Cause I don't trust you and Batsy together alone anyway." His lips meet mine in a scorching kiss and Esther stirs beside us.

"Take it to the bed room." She groans sleepily and we pull away and look at her.

"You're in our house." J reminds her.

"Taking care of my grandson because you decided to kill his mother and he has gone mute and will not communicate with either of you." She retorts. "That's why I am in your house. No other reason but that. If it were not for Vincent I would not even be in the country." She adds.

J looks up at me angrily and I raise a brow and Shake my head, silently telling him to let it go.

"I'm gonna kill her." He mouths.

"You need to talk to her." I mouth back and he shakes his head.

"Lemme take Vinny to bed." I get up and he gives me a death glare. "Talk to her." I order him in barely a whisper, my eyes widened.

He shuts up and I pick Vinny's sleeping body up and carry him to bed.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"You said you weren't angry at me." I speak lowly, angrily and Esther snaps up.

"You murdered my daughter. Of course I am angry at you." Her accent wraps around every word and I laugh sharply.

"Because the little bitch tried to sabotage my relationship!" I bark and she snaps up from where she lays beside me.

"Because you led her on!"

"Oh I led her on?!"

"Yes you led her on!" She shouts.

"I did not. I never gave her hope we'd ever be together!" I laugh harder and she stands up to walk away but I grab her wrist crushingly and snatch her back and she turns, and slaps me.

I'm beyond tempted to strangle her, but I'm too angered to even think straight.

"When I left her with you and I left her and we took her to the Quinzels, I told you to protect her. I told you to keep her safe. I told you to take care of her. I told you to make sure she was taken care of." She says shakily and I take a deep breath.

"My wife left me, Esther. I thought she'd died but she didn't. She walked out because I was broke. But at the time I was heart broke and devastated. And when I fell in those fucking chemicals, guess what?! I wasn't worried with your snot nosed brat kid! I didn't care! And I still don't! I'm sorry shit hasn't gone your way, Sweetheart. But I ain't apologizin' for killin' her. I ain't sorry. I won't ever be. Your daughter's dead. Get over it or get out." I growl to her and she has tears rolling down her cheeks to her neck.

"I was wrong." She says hoarsely. "The man you used to be isn't even in there anymore. It's all tortured, demented, sadistic, selfish, belligerence. In every vein and artery and nerve. No mercy, no compassion, no sorrow." She shakes her head, choking out a sob. "We were so close, J. We were best friends and now I don't even know who you are anymore." Her body shakes as a wave of emotions hits her again and she stumbles closer to me and hugs me, sobbing drastically.

I just stand there, my face blank. My emotions a complete void as she rests her forehead against my chest and balls my shirt in her fist, crying out.

I let her go on for god knows how long before I grab her shoulders and force her away from me.

"I hate you." I laugh in her face, shoving by her.

When I go to the stairs, Lucyfer's standing there, tears streaming down her face.

I pick her up and carry her to her bedroom.

"Goodnight." I tell her the second she lays down in her bed.

"Daddy," she mumbles, sniffling and I stop in my tracks and turn back to look at her. "Did you kill aunt Hady?" She asks and I lick my lips and walk to her bed, sitting down.

"I did what I had to, to protect you and mommy from getting hurt. To keep myself from hurting you two." I explain.

"You wouldn't do anything with Aunt Hady. I know you wouldn't." She tells me quietly.

"Not a chance, kiddo. But daddy couldn't take that risk."

"Do you really hate Abuela?" She asks next and I sigh heavily.

"Plead the fifth." I mutter and more tears gather in her eyes.

"But she hasn't done anything to you, Daddy. She's just trying to help—"

"—Lucyfer, enough." I interrupt her. You're far too young to be worried with any of this."

"I've seen you hit mommy and aunt Hady and Uncle Johnny and Uncle Roscoe plenty of times to know you don't care if I'm worried with it or not."

I raise my brows at her back talk.

"If You don't mind doing those things in front of me, surely you don't care if I'm asking questions about this."

"I'm not talking with you about this. You're not even seven yet. Go to sleep." I snap.

"What you gonna hit me, too?" She whimpers and I stand up and leave, slamming her door.

 **CHILDREN. MAMA DONNA IS FINNA LOSE HER SHIT. I KNOW IM LATE TO THE DAMN PARTY BUT JARED TEASIN SOME JOKER SHIT LATELY AND IM DYING. YAAS BABY BOY YAAS. COME BACK AND GRACE THE DCEU WITH YOUR PRESENCE. YALL I THOUGHT I WAS READY FOR HIM TO COME BACK TO THIS ROLE BUT HIM JUST POSTIN A PICTURE HAD ME ON THE FLOOR. I WASNT READY. I SAW THAT SHIT AND HIT THE FLOOR. I WAS MAKIN NOISES I AINT KNOW WERE POSSIBLE TO MAKE. I WAS SO DAMN SHOOK. THIS MAN GOT ME SHOOK LIKE A DAMN HURRICANE. IF HE AINT GONE BE IN A DC MOVIE SOME TIME SOON IMA BE BOTHERED. UUGHHH DADDY. HAD TO TAKE OUT MY CONTACTS AND GET MY GLASSES ON TO RE-EVALUATE THE DAMN PICTURE AND SEE IF I WAS CORRECTLY PICKIN UP WHAT OLE BOY WAS PUTTIN DOWN. AND WHEN I REALIZED MY VISION WASNT FUCKIN WITH ME I RAN AROUND A CHICKEN WITH ITS HEAD CUT OFF. HAD ME SPEAKIN IN A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE WHEN I AINT EVEN BILINGUAL. HIT US WITH MR. J AGAIN JARED. GRACE US WITH HIS DAMN PRESENCE. BLESS YOU FOR GIVIN US HOPE OF SEEIN THIS SEXY, PETTY-ASS, GREEN HAIRED, HOE HAVIN, HARLEY LOVIN, TRAP MUSIC LISTENIN, SMART MOUTHED, SAVAGE AS HELL, TATTED UP, MUSCLE FOR DAYS HAVIN, BRILLIANT, LUNATIC OF A CHARACTER AGAIN.**

 **Sorry had to rant a moment:) Anyway, I love y'all so much. You don't even know. Y'all inspire me every single day in more ways than one and I can't thank y'all enough for it. All y'all are so beautiful and so sweet and so damn incredible. I love y'all. Y'all let me know what yalls thoughts Daddy J possibly coming back are cause I'm deceased. Now do me a favor and have a damn good night/day.**


	4. Let's Have Some Fun

**_WARNING:_**

 ** _*EXPLICIT* LANGUAGE_**

 ** _Let's Do Something Fun_**

 _–_ _The Enchantress_

 **J•O•H•N•N•Y**

 _"I'm convinced Hadlynn and Roscoe are sleeping together." Angela states suddenly and I raise my brow and sit by her on the bed._

 _"Where'd you come up with that?" I run a hand over my stubble and she looks at me._

 _"Don't act like you haven't thought the same thing." She scoffed. "He's suddenly so interested in making sure she doesn't sleep with her batshit crazy ex."_

 _"Doesn't mean anything. He's looking out for his friend." I shrug._

 _"Men aren't just simply friends with her. She gets in their heads, twists her way into their subconscious and controls them. That's why Joker hasn't skinned her alive yet. They're both controlling and manipulative." She shakes her head and I stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?" She furrows her brows._

 _"You're completely oblivious." I rub my eyes._

 _"To what?"_

 _"How many times J's actually attempted to kill her but Harley's gotten in the way."_

 _"Maybe a few times." She sighs. "I'm so stupid."_

 _"Don't say that," I shake my head._

 _"I am! I'm stupid. Roscoe's stupid. My marriage is stupid." She rolls her eyes. "Not the fun kind of stupid. There's a difference in stupid and then stupid. Stupid is completely idiotic and possibly life threatening. Stupid is the fun kind. Like doing shots or streaking or hey, threesome." She tells me and I chuckle. "I've spent my life trying to expose myself to as much stupid as possible to get my wild years behind me. And the lack of just plain stupid has thrown me off my game. I need some good, ole classic stupid._

 _I look at her again, and she smiles at me._

 _"I know somethin stupid you can do." I tell her and before either of us comprehend what's happening, I kiss her._

 _We pull away after a moment and she really thinks about what she's doing for a moment._

 _"If we do this," she breathes quickly. "We'll be no better than them." She argues softly._

 _We stare at each other, at least a minute and she pounces on me, and my back hits the mattress as she falls on me, her hands pulling at my shirt_.

"Johnny!" Esther's voice pulls me back to reality and I look at her.

Her eyes practically bare into my soul and it's as if she reads every thing that's run through my mind my entire life.

"I don't want to explain shit to you. You're her mom, not mine. Get the fuck out." I practically bark as I motion to the door, crossing my arms as I lean back in my chair.

"I am not here because I want to be. I am here," she looks around to check for anyone close by. "on behalf of J."

"Well, You're wasting your time. That bastard ruined my life. My first marriage was shit because of him, and my entire second marriage was a thousand times worse."

"Your second marriage was fucked because she was stubborn and so were you." She snaps at me. "It's not J's fault neither of you knew how the hell to stay out from under other people."

I huff and rub my face, glancing at the guard at the door of the large visiting room.

"He's got Roscoe. He don't need me. You tell him that." I hiss.

"He's not going to want to hear that. And you know how he is when he hears something he does not like, Johnny."

"I been with him for years, Esther. I know how he is. That don't change shit. I don't want to go back to bein' his bitch."

"Then be his friend." She says sternly. "God knows he needs somebody."

"He's got you. And Harley. He's got his people."

"We're your people, too." She tells me. "You have your son, Johnny. If you won't come back for J, at least come back for Vincent."

"Don't use my only child against me."

"You also have a daughter," her words hit me like bricks and I look at her.

"What?" I furrow my brows.

"We all know you and Angela had a fling."

"It was one time!" I argue.

"It doesn't matter: it was enough to get her pregnant and now she's had the child and guess what? It sure as hell looks nothing like Roscoe."

"I thought she was pregnant with his baby. She told me it was his."

"Well she lied. She told J and Harley that is indeed yours and the skin tone and characteristics are proof of it. Roscoe doesn't know yet. But when he finds out, he's sure as hell going to want an explanation. And you can't give him one of you're trapped in here, now can you?"

"I don't owe him shit. Him and Hadlynn—"

"—Were just friends." She cuts me short. "At least take responsibility for your actions for the sake of your son. Show him not to coward away from confrontation. Show him that it's okay to fuck up and claim responsibility for something, even when it's something you're ashamed of." She looks at me pleadingly and shake my head a little.

"I'm coming back for my son. I'm not comin' back to work for J. I'm done with that."

"Deal." She raises her brows.

"Alright." I nod, my brows furrowed, unsure. "Make sure you tell him that, got it?"

"I will." She nods before standing to go.

{ _ **Flashback – 2 Years Ago**_ }

 _"Why aren't you sleepin'?" I ask Hadlynn._

 _We're laying in bed but I can tell she's wide awake._

 _"I'm not very tired, Johnny." She replied gently and I turn to face her in the dark._

 _"And why not?" I grumble._

 _"I just can't." She shrugs and I roll my jaw angrily._

 _"Are you ever fuckin' happy?" I ask her angrily and she flinches at my time of voice._

 _"I–I am, I just—"_

 _"—Then why the fuck aren't you sleepin'?! What the hell do you have to be so god damned uptight about that you can't fuckin' sleep, Hadlynn?! Huh?!" I raise my voice and she gulps._

 _"Johnny, Joker and Harley are right down the hall; they might hear you—" I back hand her and sit up, getting out of bed._

 _"I don't give a fuck if they fuckin' hear me. I'm tired of you never bein' satisfied." I turn the light on and she sits up, her hand placed over where I hit her._

 _I change from my pajamas and start pulling on one of my suits._

 _"Johnny—"_

 _"—What the fuck do you want? I'll go get it, right now. What the fuck will make you happy so you can sleep?" I ask harshly._

 _"Johnny, I don't need anything."_

 _"Obviously you do. This is the fourth night in a row you ain't been sleepin'. Tell me what you fuckin' want and I'll go get it."_

 _"I don't want anything, I promise, Johnny." She says honestly and I roll my jaw and chuckle darkly._

 _"You got me out of bed, at 2:30 in the mornin', and you don't even need anything?" I cock my head and she squeezes her eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks to her neck. "You ungrateful bitch." I hiss and she shakes her head._

 _"Johnny, I wasn't trying to be." She shakes her head frantically and I smile inwardly, cruel intentions coming to mind._

 _I grab her ankle and yank her to the edge of the bed, her legs hanging off._

 _Her wide eyes are practically consumed with fear and I put both of my hands on either side of her head and lean over her._

 _I can tell she's holding back a sob when my lips gently press to hers._

 _Sex was the only way to keep me from hitting her._

 _She knew that by now._

 _So of course when I go to pull one of my shirts off of her, she obliged and kept her mouth shut._

 **J•O•K•E•R**

I walk in the house, after getting back from the club to talk with Leon, and hear loud music blaring up stairs. As I start up the stairs, I realize it's rap music.

"Dear god." I whisper.

I open the bedroom door, and sigh.

Harley's against the wall, upside down with her legs bent at the knee, the souls of her feet pressed together.

"Harley, what ya doin?"

"I want these damn kids out, J." Harley tells me tiredly. "I wanna drink coffee. I wanna drink alcohol again. I wanna have my sex life back." She groans. "It's hard to be a lean, mean, sex machine when I have the fucking Brady Bunch sprouting in my uterus."

"So you're . . . ?"

"Five cans of Sardines, and goin' on my second hour of yoga." She replies.

"And you're listening to rap music because?"

"I was listening to nursery rhymes so I case I have to pop the little shits out like a gum ball machine here and now, they'll enter the world to 'Jesus Loves The Little Children' and 'Ring Around The Rosie' but then I got angry and I figured listening to some Kevin Gates would help and ya know what it did, J?"

"What'd it do?"

"Well the first song that came on was about him finding his girlfriend's friend more attractive than his actual girlfriend and they're fucking around behind her back and the whole time he's tellin' her not to tell anybody. And I figured that was all too familiar to me. So it made me angrier. So I changed the song. And then guess what happened?"

"Do Tell." I rub my aching forehead.

"Next song plays is about his significant other kickin' him out of their house and he's confused because they're supposed to be in love and he didn't understand. Again, ALL TOO FAMILIAR, so I changed the song again."

"Then what?" I growl.

"'Tap Out' came on and it reminded me of that one time we stayed up all night havin' sex in the car and my foot hit the radio and that song came on. Now I'm horny and grumpy and bitter and pissed and too damn fat to do anything about any of those things right now."

I fall back on the bed and in a few seconds the music ceases and I'm joined by Harley.

"No more kids after this." I tell her sharply.

"Because I wanted more." She grumbles sarcastically. "We haven't had sex in months." She points out. "MONTHS, J, MONTHS."

"I've been enjoying being able to get a good nights sleep." I aggravate her and she hits me.

"Well I can feel my heart beat in my pussy!" She outbursts and I wince and grab my pillow, putting it over her face. "And it feels like I got a horned toad up in there—" I interrupt her muffled voice.

"—I'm getting some incredibly unnecessary visuals and they're making me uncomfortable." I state half kidding and she hits me again. "How do you think I felt when you'd leave me with blue balls everyday at Arkham?" I chuckle, taking the pillow off her face.

"This ain't funny, J. I need sex."

"Shit, Harley, You need a damn Valium . . . And a nap. Fuck the sex." I say harshly.

"I'm tellin' you exactly that, when I ain't pregnant anymore and you wanna hop on it." She hisses.

"A couple days after you give birth you'll be tryin' to get a piece of Joker Pie." I close my eyes.

Her hand suddenly slides over my thigh and grabs at my groin through my pants, her lips seductively pressing to my neck.

Within several seconds I'm hard as a rock, and turn to kiss her but she darts away.

"Nah ah." She gets off the bed.

"What?! Where ya goin'?" I sit up and she walks to the door.

"To take a Valium and have a nap."

"You're Satan." I complain, trying to readjust myself.

Esther suddenly comes in and I sit up, trying to hide my boner.

"I just got Aleehya to go to sleep." She tells me.

I examine her, her hairs a reck and she looks like she hasn't slept in days. A weird stain covers the collar of her tank top and baby formula powders some of the bottom of her hair.

"You look like hell." I inform her and she takes her heeled boot off and throws it at me.

"I feel like hell." She says, taking the other one off and kicking it to the side. "Staying up all with a child that isn't even mine."

"Now you know how I felt staying up with Vinny." I reply.

"Staying up with a child whose mother I don't even like!" She pipes, throwing her hands up.

"You're a Good Samaritan." I pat her head and she groans and rests her head on my arm.

"I'm exhausted, J." She says sleepily.

"Yeah?" I raise a brow and she nods.

"I haven't slept in days. And for what? To take care of a kid that's the result of an affair?"

"What Angela and Johnny did is not the kid's fault, Esther."

"Roscoe doesn't even know he's coming home to another man's baby." She says next and I look at her. "He doesn't deserve this. He's been loyal and faithful to her. He's not perfect, but he loves her and he doesn't need this."

"Him and Angela will have to talk it out when he gets back from Chicago." I inform her.

"Have you heard anything back on that?" She asks.

"Deal was closed successfully. I'll be receiving four times as much ammunition and drugs, and money starting next Monday."

"You better pay him a good amount of the profits you make because he could've been killed for going over there in your place."

"I couldn't have gone even if I wanted to. Harley's gonna bust any day now and I didn't want to risk missing her giving birth. Again."

"Roscoe missed Angela giving birth, J." She looked up at me.

I stay quiet and she furrows her brows at me.

"It was a week and a half trip. The doctor gave her between 3-5 days before she gave birth and you sent him out the day after her doctor's appointment."

"Coincidence." I snap, standing up.

"You knew she slept with Johnny, you knew she had an affair and got pregnant so you sent Roscoe away to give her enough time to either come up with her excuse or her lie explaining why her baby wasn't his!"

"Hey!" I turn around and point a finger at her. "I assumed she fucked Johnny and I assumed Roscoe wasn't the father. I didn't find out anything for certain until this week!"

"And he should know the truth before he gets here and wants to see Aleehya."

"You aren't saying a word to him, Esther. Do you understand me?" I raise my brows and she rolls her jaw. "That's not any of our business. Let them handle it." I walk out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

 **E•S•T•H•E•R**

"J—"

"—Esther," he snaps around. "Enough." He points a finger in my face. "Roscoe's gonna come home and he's gonna find out, on his own, that Angela had an affair. You're not sayin' a fuckin' thing to him, do you understand me?"

"You are so stubborn! You do not think the poor man should at least be warned before he sees his kid and finds out his wife could not keep her legs closed?!"

His face twists and he laughs without humor.

"You're daughter was the queen of not keeping her damn legs closed, Esther! This is between Roscoe and Angela. Let it be. Let them deal with it."

"If it were anyone else you would be completely beside yourself trying to stir the pot and cause as much conflict as possible."

"Well I'm sorry if I have too much shit to deal with to honestly be worried about either of them right now. Harley's gonna pop any minute, not to mention you—"

"—What about me?!" I cross my arms and he licks his teeth.

"Hmm, I don't know. Lemme go ask the beef cake you've been—"

"—I died. Excuse me for wanting to live a little since I am back."

"You can live all you want to!" He pipes. "While you take care of my nephew and my daughter when me and Harley aren't able to. Or tidy up the house."

"You're just saying this because the thought of me having sex with anyone makes you cringe." I narrow my eyes at him.

"The second Harley gets these kids out I'm drilling her—"

"—Ugh, Stop!" I shout, disgusted.

"Now you know how I feel when you go on about your . . . adventures."

"What adventures?" Harley comes in, spoon hanging out of her mouth as she holds an empty carton of ice cream.

"Nothing, dear." J pats her head.

I hear a baby crying and Harley sighs.

"Can one of ya go see if Aleehya needs a diaper change? Angela's tryin' to get some rest since Roscoe comes home tonight." She tells us.

"Esther can." He volunteers me and I roll my jaw as he sticks his tongue out like a child.

I walk upstairs and pick Aleehya up from her crib.

"Why're you crying?" I ask her softly, carrying her to the changing table. "Huh?"

I change her diaper and check the time.

"Not quite time to eat, yet." I bounce her calmly and hear the door creak open.

I look over my shoulder to see Lucyfer walking to me.

"Can I hold her?" She asks me and I crouch to her level and hand Aleehya to her, keeping my hands under her a few inches incase she accidentally drops her.

"Aunt Angela won't let me hold her when she has her."

"Lucyfer you have every right to do anything you want with Aleehya. You're her cousin."

"Not really. I mean, I know I'm not related to her in any way, so . . . " she told me, looking down at Aleehya who had her fist in her mouth.

I desperately wanted to tell her the truth but I kept my mouth shut and continued to watch Lucy smooth the baby's hair down before kissing her forehead.

"I don't want mommy to have more babies." She says suddenly and I look up at her.

"Why?"

"Because then I won't be her baby anymore. I'll be the big sister that has to help change dirty diapers and make bottles. Mommy and daddy will have their hands full trying to keep all the little pests quiet and they won't have any time for me." She pouts and I smile a little.

"Lucyfer, you know your father will always make time for you." I run my hand over her soft, white hair and she looks at me and grins.

"Ya think so?"

"Of course! You're his favorite girl, after all." I pinch her cheek and she giggles.

"You and mommy are his favorite girls, too." She assures me and I nod.

"I suppose we are. We aren't dead yet, so that's a good thing." She laughs and I kiss her hair. "You have Joker blood running through your veins, Lucyfer. You'll be fine."

 **Later** that night, the front door opens and Roscoe comes in, setting his baggage on the floor by the door.

"Roscoe!" Harley pipes, getting up as fast as she can – given her pregnant state – to hug him.

"Hey, Harley." He put his arm around her shoulders and Lucyfer attacks him next. "Hey, Lucy." He crouched down and picked her up, and she hugged him tightly.

"I've missed stealing your wallet and replacing your dollar bills with sticky notes with doodles on them." She informs him and he laughs.

"I've missed trying to buy something and finding only sticky notes with doodles on them in my wallet, instead of cash." His tone is sweet but even she picks up on the sarcasm. "I'm kiddin', I've missed you, kid."

J comes down stairs and asks a few more questions about the job, and Roscoe answered every one of them honestly.

J's smile broadened at the sound of a good business deal and he sighed happily and patted Roscoe on the back, telling him he did good, after they were done discussing it.

Angela comes down the stairs slowly, and we all shut up, staring at her.

Roscoe puts Lucy down and walks to Angela.

He doesn't say a word, he just hugs her tightly and presses kisses to her hair.

We all know this whole Hallmark moment is about to go to hell in a hand basket.

"Where is she?" We hear Roscoe ask her gently and she glances at us over his shoulder.

"She–She's upstairs sleeping." She stutters.

Just at that time, a babbling baby sounds over the baby monitor on the fireplace mantel and he furrows his brows.

"Well, she just woke up then." She laughed nervously. "I'll go get her."

"I'll go with you." He insists but she stops him.

"I'll go get her, Roscoe." She repeats and he lets her walk upstairs.

When she returns, Aleehya is wrapped like a caterpillar and no one can even see her face.

"Lucyfer, Vinny, go upstairs." J tells them sternly.

"I don't wanna." Lucy gripes.

"Lucyfer, listen to your father." Harley pats her head and she looks up at her mother.

"Fine. C'mon Vinny." She grabs his hand and they walk up the stairs and go to their room.

"Here let me—" Roscoe reaches out for her but Angela stops him.

"—I'll hold her." Angela snaps.

"Seriously?" I speak up and Angela and Roscoe look at me, along with J who's telepathically screaming at me not to say anything.

"What?" Roscoe asks.

"Esther," Angela warns me.

"Angela, tell him the truth." I hiss to her.

"What?" Roscoe looks at her. "What's she talkin' bout?"

"Nothing, Roscoe." Angela smiles at him.

"Oh, it's something." I spit next. "Either you tell him or I do because you being a bitch over a baby that isn't even his is completely ridiculous." I cross my arms.

"Esther!" Joker outbursts suddenly, the same moment Roscoe says, "what the hell is she talkin' about?!"

Angela has tears in her eyes and looks between all of us.

"Roscoe, I . . . " she looks at me and I nod. " . . . I thought you and Hadlynn were sleeping together and I did something incredibly stupid and I promise it didn't mean anything I just—"

"—This child ain't mine?" He cuts her short and she looks up at him, crying and he grows extremely angry. "You . . . " he stops himself, turning on his heel, picking up a picture frame Harley put out, and he throws it at the wall.

It shatters, making Harley and Angela jump.

"YOU TELLIN' ME, THAT ALL THESE TIMES WE'VE TRIED HAVIN' KIDS, ALL THESE TIMES YOU'VE HAD MISCARRIAGES, THAT THE ONE TIME YOU GET PREGNANT AND STAY PREGNANT, ANOTHER MAN IS THE FUCKIN' FATHER?!"

"Roscoe, I know. I know you're angry and I'm so sorry I just—"

"—WHO THE FUCK IS THE FATHER?!" He demands and Aleehya starts crying.

Harley takes her from Angela and goes into the kitchen.

"Roscoe—"

"—ANGELA, WHO THE FUCK IS THE FATHER?!"

"Guys?" Harley comes out of the kitchen.

"We thought you and Hadlynn were having an affair and we made a mistake." She speaks shakily.

"Guys?" Harley repeats.

"WE?" He raises his brows. "YOU FUCKED JOHNNY?!" He screams, raising his hand like he's going to hit her.

"Guys?" Harley continues.

J intercepts between them and pushes Roscoe back a few feet.

"HEY!" He yells, snapping Roscoe out of it. "Calm down!" He orders and Roscoe takes huge breaths.

"SOMEONE FUCKIN' HELP ME, MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Harley screams over him and we all stop and look at her. "Well don't just stand there and look at me like a bunch of idiots, help me!" She says next and J rushes to her and picks her up, carrying her up the stairs.

Angela goes to the kitchen to get Aleehya, and me and Roscoe go upstairs to help J.

When we get to their room, Harley's shorts are off and J looks at Roscoe.

"I don't want you seein' this." He tells him sharply. "Go get Angela, you take Vinny and Lucy in the kitchen. There's a whole gallon of cotton candy ice cream in the freezer. Get Lucy some to shut her up when she gets impatient."

Roscoe nods and leaves.

"Oh god, I'm dyin'." Harley takes deep breaths, groaning. "These contractions are worse than Lucyfer's.

"Harley, listen to me," I tell her calmly. "you just need to bare with me, okay?"

"Esther, I can already tell This is going to be hell. Don't you dare give me that 'it's all going to be okay' bullshit because we both know it's not. I'm goin' to lose immense amounts of blood, and—"

"—Harley, don't make me whoop your ass." J barks at her. "You're gonna be fine. Now shut up and get my kids out."

She smiles at him through the pain.

"How much do you think I'm dilated?" She asks me and I look at J.

 **An** hour later, Harley's in the bathtub, her screams echoing off the walls.

The first baby is halfway out, and J looks as though he's about to pass out.

"I'M NEVER HAVIN' SEX AGAIN, JOKER!" She screams, pushing more.

"DEAL." He replies in the same tone.

"I WOULDN'T EVEN BE PREGNANT IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU." She takes a rest before she pushes again.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN YOU PREGNANT IF YOU WOULD KNOW HOW TO JUST LAY IN BED WITHOUT HAVING SEX!"

The baby's out, small cries filling the room and Harley gasps out breaths, her lips pulling into a smile.

J takes the first boy from me and cuts the chord.

"Harley, you got three more." I tell her and she cries. "Come on." I nod. "One, two, push."

"I WOULDN'T WANT SEX IF YOU KEPT YOUR DAMN SHIRT BUTTONED UP!" She screams, and curses, and more insults at J before the second boy is out.

"J, I can't do this." She shakes her head, sobbing. "I can't do this anymore. Just keep the other two in and save 'em for later." She tries to sit up but J stops her.

"Harley, listen to me." He grabs her hand. "You can do this and you will. You've been through too much shit to stop now. I don't fuck with quitters. I've spent my entire career not quitting. And god knows the fucking bat wishes I would, but I can't just quit. If I did, I'd be a dried up pussy that retreats to a crack house with some washed up skank. I'd lose my career, I'd eventually be found and locked up and I'd lose you and the kids. If you quit now, if you give up now, I wouldn't know what to do. I love you, got it? You can't fucking quit on me and I'm not gonna let you. So you keep pushin' until our kids are out."

This is enough for her, and she takes a long, deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs; pushing her third child out.

R•O•S•C•O•E

Me, Vinny, and Lucy all sit at the kitchen table.

Lucy's eating her ice cream quietly before she speaks up around the third time Harley screams.

"Hope they don't have anymore demons." She states and I look at her.

"Children are a gift, Lucyfer. No matter where they come from or who they are. They're a gift." I reply scolding her.

"Then why're you being so anal about your wife getting pregnant from another man?" She smarts off and I cut my eyes at her. "Since all children are a gift, despite _where_ they come from."

"You're too much like your father for your own good." I cross my arms.

"If by that you mean I'm pretty, intelligent, and perfectly capable of making a valid argument with facts to support it, then yes. I am like my father." She smiles toothily and I huff out a breath, rolling my eyes.

 **AAAAAHHHHHHH. YALL MAMA DONNA NEEDA RANT.**

 **SO IF YALL AINT SEEN THE PICTURE OF MARGOT AS HARLEY IN WHAT LOOKS LIKE A WEDDING DRESS, GOOGLE "MARGOT ROBBIE HARLEY QUINN" AND SCROLL DOWN AND THERE SHOULD BE A COUPLE ARTICLES ON IT WITH THE PICTURE ATTACHED.**

 **IF YOU ALREADY SEEN IT...YYYYYYYAAAAAAALLLLLLL DAVID AYER AND SOME PEOPLE AT WB's GOT SOME MOTHERFUCKIN EXPLAININ TO DO. LEMME JUST QUOTE AYER REAL QUICK, CHILDREN:**

 **"And no, there isn't a secret edit of the film with a bunch of Joker scenes hidden in a salt mine somewhere"**

 **NIGGA. WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN?!**

 **WHERE THE FUCK THEM SCENES AT THO? IF THEY AINT SAVED SOMEWHERE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY? EXPLAIN. EXPLAIN TO THE FANS WHY THE FUCK YOU WASTED MARGOT AND JAREDS TIME WITH THE BULLSHIT OF FILMIN THESE SCENES AND NOT EVEN PUTTIN THEM IN THE EXTENDED CUT. IF THE SCENES AINT SOMEWHERE THEN YALL DELETED THEM. WHICH BRINGS MY NEXT QUESTION WHICH IS: WHY THE FUCK DID YALL PLAY THE TRAILERS LIKE THIS MOVIE WAS GONE HAVE MORE JOKER AND HARLEY? WHY THE FUCK DID YALL SELL THIS SHIT TO YOUR OWN FUCKING ACTORS AND ACTRESSES THAT THIS MOVIE WAS GONE BE SOMETHIN LEGENDARY AND INCREDIBLE WHEN IT TURNED OUT TO BE MEDIOCRE? YALL HAD THE FUCKING DREAM CAST. YALL HAD THE FUCKING MATERIAL. YALL HAD THE FUCKING FANBASE. AND YOU FUCKED THE FANS, THE CAST AND CREW AND YOURSELVES.**

 **THE MAKEUP ARTIST THAT WAS DOIN MARGOTS HARLEY MAKEUP IN THAT PICTURE IS THE ONE THAT POSTED IT.**

 **HE KNEW WE'D ALL REALIZE REAL QUICK WE AINT SEE HER IN THAT DRESS IN THE MOVIE.**

 **HE KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOIN.**

 **HE LETTIN US KNOW THERES MORE TO THE DAMN STORY, JUST LIKE WE ALL SUSPECTED.**

 **AT LEAST GIVE US A FUCKING EXPLANATION AS TO WHY WE HAVENT BEEN GIVEN THE OPPORTUNITY TO SEE THE SCENES. AT LEAST TELL US WHY YOU DELETED THEM OR WHY THEY DIDNT MAKE THEY EXTENDED CUT. EVEN IF IT'S SOMETHING NEGATIVE, LIKE THE ACTIN JUST WASNT THERE OR SOMETHIN. WE'D RATHER BE TOLD THE TRUTH, REGARDLESS OF HOW BRUTAL IT IS OR HOW SAD OR UPSET IT MAKES US, THAN CONTINUE TO BE FED THESE SORRY EXCUSES OF "OH WE JUST WANTED THE SQUAD TO BE THE MAIN FOCUS OF THE FILM. ADDING TOO MUCH HARLEY AND JOKER WOULDVE TAKEN AWAY FROM THAT" OKAY GUESS WHAT? THE SQUAD WAS THE MAIN FOCUS OF THE FILM AND GUESS WHAT ELSE? IT WAS A HOT MOTHERFUCKIN MESS. AND IF YALL PUT MORE JOKER AND HARLEY IT STILL WOULDVE BEEN A HOT MOTHERFUCKIN MESS, BUT A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER. JUST SIMPLY BECAUSE WE WOULD'VE GOT WHAT WE THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA GET FROM THE START.**

 **I APPRECIATE DAVID APOLOGIZING AND RECOGNIZING HE FUCKED UP THE MOVIE. THAT TOOK SOME BALLS. BUT CANT NOBODY TELL ME THEY AINT CURRENTLY DELETED JOKER SCENES OR ANY DELETED JOKER SCENES AND I'LL TELL YALL WHAT, EVERY TIME SOMEONE FROM WB OR DAVID SAYS THERE AINT EVER BEEN ANY DELETED SCENES I WANT TO SHOW UP AT THEY HOUSE AND SIT IN THEY YARD TILL THEY EXPLAIN WHY THE FUCK THEY LYIN SO DAMN HARD. THEY TRYIN MY PATIENCE LIKE A DAMN FREE TRIAL WITH THIS SHIT.**

 **WE KEEP GETTIN HINTS AND FUCKIN PICTURES OF SCENES/BEHIND THE SCENES THAT WERENT IN THE MOVIE OR ON THE EXTENDED CUT AND YOU GONE TELL US THEY NONEXISTENT? MY TOLERANCE FOR THE DECEIT AND SHADINESS THAT HAS SURROUNDED THIS ENTIRE FRANCHISE, IS NONEXISTENT. YOU GONE SIT THERE AND TELL US THEY AINT NO SCENES, WHEN JARED, MARGOT, CREW MEMBERS, COSTUME DESIGNERS AND NOW A MAKEUP ARTIST HAS BLATANTLY SAID OR HINTED THAT THERE WERE MORE SCENES THAN WHAT WAS PUT IN THE MOVIE AND EXTENDED CUT? OKAY. SOMETHIN IS MISSIN FROM THE PASTA SALAD . . . AND IT'S THE NOODLES.**


	5. Are You The Devil?

**Warning:**

 ***** ** _Explicit_** *** Language**

 _ **Are You The Devil?**_

 _— Harley Quinn_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

 **One Month Later**

"Make it stop." I groan, hearing the babies start crying again. All four of them at one time . . .

J grabs his pillow from under his head and smothers himself.

"No!" He yells. "Shut up!" He screams at them, only making it worse.

"Baby," I rub my tired eyes.

Before I finish, he already knows what I'm going to ask and he sits up, getting out of bed to stomp to the door.

"Of course, dear." He grumbles and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to close my eyes and rest.

After a few minutes, he comes back in and gets back in the bed.

They weren't crying anymore and I look at him, relieved.

"They're still alive, right?" I ask him and he glances at me.

"I might've slipped some jack in their bottles but they're quiet so fuck it." He closes his eyes and I smile a little.

"How was work?"

"Harley, I'm trying to sleep. I haven't slept in the past month. Ever since you've had those demons, I've been staying up with them. They're just now getting quiet. So shh." He tells me and I nod, looking up at the ceiling.

It's quiet for a moment before he huffs out a breath.

"And it was good." He adds and I smile to myself before turning to face him.

I place a kiss on his lips, and he gladly accepts it and returns it sloppily.

"Goodnight, Daddy." I whisper gently and his hand lazily runs down the ends of my hair.

"Night, Harls." He slurs sleepily before dozing off.

 **My** eyes flutter open and I blow air out of my mouth because strands of hair are caught in my mouth and I look to see Lucyfer's curly, tangled, poofy hair in my face. She's snuggled into J's back, where I usually am when no one else in occupying the space between us.

"Lucy?" I ask sleepily and she hums.

"What?" She whispers tiredly.

"What're you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep last night and Daddy let me come sleep with you." She mumbles and I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

J's still snoring softly and I look down at Lucy, who's looking up at me with a sleepy, dazed smile on her face.

"What're ya lookin' at?" I ask and she smiles wider . . . she has her father's smile.

"You look like a goddess, Mommy." She informs me and I start laughing.

"Bullshit." I raise my brows, getting out of bed to follow me, dragging her blanket behind me.

Well, it's not really a blanket - more like one of J's silk shirts that she never left alone when she was younger. When she learned to walk, she'd break into our room and always manage to find it. And she'd whine if we took it away from her, so we let her keep it and she can't sleep without it.

She took a deep breath and sat down in one of the chairs at the table as I washed the coffee pot out and started a fresh brew.

"Whatcha want for breakfast?" I ask her and she yawns.

"Cereal."

"What kind?" I ask, grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"Surprise me." She laid her head down on the table and I grabbed the first box I saw and poured a little in a bowl.

When I gave it to her, she frowned.

"This ain't the kind I wanted." She commented, poking at it with her spoon.

She definitely was J's kid.

"Lucyfer Esperanza Quinzel." I cross my arms and she gives me puppy dog eyes. "You told me it didn't matter what kind you got."

"Yes, Daddy tells you the same thing but he pouts when you don't give him Fruity-O's." She explains. "So when we tell you 'it doesn't matter' we really mean, 'I don't feel like telling you what I want because you should already know me well enough to know I want Fruity-O's'." She states and I rub my forehead.

"You also know how many times Daddy has gotten popped in the back of the head for being difficult?" I reply and she sniffles.

"Yes, and I also know how many times he's made you walk to work for doing so." She folds her arms over the table and I narrow my eyes.

"Listen here, Miss Priss - "

" - Daddy said I get my Prissiness from you." She interrupts.

"You did not." I argue.

"He said you're the most difficult and high-maintenance woman he's ever met in his life. And I'm sorry, Mommy, but Daddy's very handsome and I know he's met a lot of women in his life time. Which says a lot about how much you are." She informs me and I open my mouth, offended.

"I am not high maintenance!" I stomp my foot. "I lived off of ramen-noodles and microwavable macaroni throughout college."

"He also said you're a bad word sometimes." She adds and I roll my jaw.

"What else does he say about me?" I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Your cooking is lousy." She rubs her nose.

"What else is lousy?" I sit beside her and she thinks a moment.

"He doesn't think you take him seriously sometimes."

I think for a second and shrug.

"Okay, I'll give him that one." I comment.

"He said you used to take Aunt Hady's side so much, he always felt like you were gonna pack up and leave him one day without any warning." She continues and I furrow my brows. "He also thinks you're gonna run around on him like all these other gangster's women do. He tells me all this stuff and doesn't really think about what he's saying. But I know what happens when he doesn't vent about his problems." She puts a spoonful of the plain grain cereal in her mouth.

"What happens?" I already know the answer, but I want to know exactly how much she's knows.

"All his surpressed emotion builds up and he snaps and takes it out on anybody in his way." She tells me. "That's why he binge kills sometimes, that's why he used to pick fights at the club. Why he and Aunt Hady always got into it . . . why he comes home sometimes really drunk and starts fights with you or Abuelita. Why he just throws things and yells and screams. It's because he's been biting his tongue and he snaps." She says it matter-of-fact and I lick my lips.

"You know about all that." I say it as a statement and she nods.

"I'm not dumb, Mommy. Daddy's a genius, if you haven't noticed. And you have you're MD. I've inherited a double dose of the smart gene." She assures me.

"What else do you know about all of it?" I sigh.

"Enough to know that neither of you have any problem hitting each other if it gets the point across." She takes another bite of her cereal.

I'm quiet, rubbing my lips together.

They never taught me how to handle my child informing me she knows about mine and her fathers abusive sides, in med school.

"Lucyfer," I start and she looks up at me. "Me and your father care for each other very much." I tell her. "And I know it seems like we hate each other some times because he does things that I don't like and I do things he doesn't like. But when we get into fights and have our bad moments, it doesn't mean we don't care for each other any less. It just means we're both being too stupid and stubborn to find a happy medium and we think beating the living snot out of each other accomplishes something to solve the solution. But that's how we work our stuff out. I hit him hoping it'll knock some sense into him and he does the same with me. And it works sometimes, but that also doesn't make any of it right." I look at her and she stays quiet. "And that's something we're both trying to work on. We can raise hell at each other all damn day with no problem. But we really don't like fighting in front of you or Vinny. It shouldn't bother us because we've done worse things than fighting in front of a couple kids, but it doesn't sit well with either of us. And I'm sorry for doing it in the past, but it won't happen again. Okay?"

"I know it will." She swallows her mouthful of cereal. "But it's okay. I know if you really hated each other, you wouldn't be together."

I nod, smiling a little before I kiss her hair gently.

I get up to walk into the living room and go upstairs, when I see J standing at the door of the kitchen, leaning against the door frame.

He follows me upstairs and shuts the door behind us when we get in the bedroom.

"Why haven't you talked to me about any of the things you've talked to our daughter about?" I ask him gently and he stares at me. "Well?"

"I didn't want to start a fight." He steps to his closet.

"Ha! That's a fuckin' first." I furrow my brows and he groans.

"Don't start, Harley." He tells me and I grind my teeth.

"I'm just confronting you for having therapy sessions with our daughter behind my back. She's a kid, J. She doesn't need her father complaining about her mother to her all the damn time. That's why you have your workers. Bitch to them, instead." I hiss and he turns to face me.

"I will." He shoves past me and I grab his arm roughly, snatching him back.

He raises his hand to hit me and anger fills my entire being.

"Go ahead and hit me. That's how we solve all of our fucking problems anyway, right? Just get into a fucking fist fight any time we disagree on something and somehow it makes everything better." I snap and he clenches his jaw, letting his hand fall.

"You know what you're doing." He points a finger at me. "You know exactly what you're doing. It's the same damn thing you've don our entire relationship and I've had it up to my neck with it." He barks. "Constantly nagging and bitching and moaning and groaning about how horrible I am to you. Acting like you don't do the same shit to me when you get fed up with me!"

"Name one time I've hit you that you didn't hit me first!" I shout back and he looks at me shocked that I'd dare ask such a thing.

"You spent a whole fucking year doing it when I was leaving work to come and stay at home with Lucyfer! You would be out with god knows who doing god knows what and god forbid I ever tell you to stop because you'd start tryin' to beat me like a fucking horse!" He yells loudly. "You wonder why me and your sister got so fucking close throughout that year, it's cause I didn't feel like I was raising another child along with Lucyfer! Because I didn't have to go try to find a fucking doctor that wouldn't turn me in, because she almost OD'd. It's cause I didn't have to go break her out of prison every other month for a fucking year because she was too doped up or intoxicated to get herself out of trouble while her child was at home constantly asking where the hell she was! That's some shit I'd expect from your sister because she was the dumbass out of the two of you. She was the one who'd walk out on anyone just to go shoot up or smoke or drink to escape reality. She was the one who valued money and sex and drugs over her fuckin' kid and Johnny. And you know what? Johnny eventually turned the tables and did the same fuckin' thing to her. And every night you were gone, every day you wouldn't be back home, every time I'd tuck Lucy in by myself, every time I'd have to come pick you up because you were stumbling around downtown not knowing your left from your right, I'd think 'fuck, J. You and her are Johnny and Hadlynn'." He laughs.

His words hit me hard and I take a deep breath.

"I was so pissed off and angry at you, Harley. I wanted to put you down like a rabid dog at one point. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Just like I can't bring myself to tell you when I have a problem because this fucking happens," He motions between us. "You get offended and we get into a fight. Then one of us storms off and I go get ready and leave you here, and by the time 2:00 a.m. rolls around, I'm at the club with the guys, snortin' coke while you're bitching and cryin' to Ivy and Selina about how shitty our relationship is and how you're gonna take the kids and leave and throw me under the bus the first chance you get." he scoffs and I stay quiet, knowing good and damn well that's exactly how it happens. "So excuse me for keeping my mouth shut so you won't get hurt and be over-dramatic." He slams the door when he leaves and I lick my lips, sighing heavily.

"Way to go, Harls." I mumble to myself.

 **I** give it a few minutes, taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth before I go check on the babies.

Just like with Lucy, Bud and Lou are guarding the babies' cribs.

"Hey, fellas." I whisper to them, careful not to wake the kids.

Lunacy, J. Jr., Marquis and Roiel, are all sleeping peacefully.

I smile softly before tiptoeing out of the room.

I go back downstairs to see J, dressed for work, and drinking some coffee as he listens to Lucy tell him about her crazy dream of him buying her a fuchsia colored Rhino. When she's finished, he's stands up get more coffee.

I think he might still be mad at me, but when I walk past him, her catches me with his arm and pulls me against him, kissing me sweetly.

We both grin, hearing Lucy make sarcastic gagging noises.

"Ew!" She gucks. "Mommy, boys have cooties. Why're you kissin' him?!" She looks disgusted and he raises a brow.

"How do you think you got here?" He asks and she thinks a moment and dramatically falls in the floor, gasping for air.

"Mental picture . . . " she chokes. " . . . scaring me for life . . . Can't . . . Breathe . . . Too . . . Disturbing . . . " She gasps for breath.

Me and J look at each other and he mouths "definitely your daughter" at me.

" . . . Tell Abuelita . . . I love her . . . " she "dies" falling silent and laying there. She suddenly gasps back to life for a second. " . . . Also tell her I ate the last of the cotton candy flavored ice cream . . . " and then she dies.

Me and J chuckle, and he kisses me again, wrapping both arms around my waist snugly.

"I'm making pancakes." Esther states, barging in carrying Vincent.

Lucy shoots up suddenly.

"I wanna help!" She gets to her feet and jumps excitedly.

"Thought you were dead?" J asks her and she thinks a moment.

"I have risen." She states and he scoffs, glancing at his watch.

"It's about time to go get the demons up." He tells me and I nod my head.

We go up to their room, and hear them mumbling to themselves.

I peer over Lunacy's crib, and see she's trying to stuff her foot in her mouth.

I giggle, picking her up to change her diaper.

Lucy wanted us to name our second daughter, Lucy. So instead of doing so to avoid any confusion, we just called her Lunacy instead.

It sounded kinda like Lucy, and it made perfect sense that two, "crazy" people had a kid named Lunacy.

Then Roiel was just J getting carried away.

At first, Lucyfer joked and said "royal" would be a good name. And of course, because my boyfriend is crazy, He took it literally and decided to name him Roiel—the first spelling of "royal".

Of course one of our sons had to be named Joker Jr.

I thought he was just kidding when he said it. But nope. J Jr. was apparently the actual name of our second son.

Marquis was actually my idea.

Marquis de Sade practically introduced Sadism when he started writing it in his novels back in the 1700's. I'd written an Essay on him back in AP English my senior year.

Mine and J's relationship runs heavily on sadistic, morbid violence. So why not name our kid after the man who introduced it?

When I'm done with Lunacy's diaper, I change the other three's and then they start whining because they're hungry.

We take them down stairs, seeing Esther putting the pancakes on a plate.

"Hey, you wanna go out tonight?" J asks me suddenly.

"Huh?"

"We haven't had a date night in a while." He shrugs and I think a moment. "Plus, it might help ease the tension since we've been goin' at each other's throats the past 3 months, now." He grins widely and I return the smile.

"Okie-dokie."

 **E•S•T•H•E•R**

 **Five Days Later  
**  
I'm meditating, remembering what Hadlynn's father had taught me while I was still in contact with him.

It's when I hear someone standing at my door that my eyes crack open, irritated.

"You look awfully familiar, have I met you before?" Griggs cocked his head, looking at me through the small window of my cell.

I step to him and he takes a cautious step back, before he realizes I have no intention of hurting him.

"My daughter Hadlynn worked for The Joker for a bit. Maybe that's who you've seen before." I tell him and he shushes me.

"You can't just be blurtin' out stuff like that." He whispers and I raise my brows.

"Well, my apologies." I cross my arms over my Belle Reve sports bra.

"I can let it pass this one time." He eyes me up and down and I feel anger roll through me. "You look a little young to have a daughter about her age." He attempts to flirt.

"I got pregnant when I was very young." I smile at him sweetly.

"What're you in here for?" He asks and I think a moment.

"A handful of demented things." I tell him. "I don't think you'd want to hear them."

"Awh, c'mon now. Don't be like that. I'm a guard, you're a prisoner. Who says we can't be friends? Friends share each other's secrets." He raises a brow. "You know who I'm really workin' for in here. You can tell me why a beautiful woman like yourself is tossed into a shithole like this." He's quick to get as close as possible, his creepy, annoying, grin wide.

"Harboring fugitives, failure to report a crime, attempted murder of an officer, resisting arrest," I name a few and he gets a perverted look on his face.

"You don't like authority?"

"I'm raising my dead daughter's kid. So instead of trying to analyze me and being obnoxiously desperate by trying to flirt with me about how I don't like authority or how I have to be the dominant one, how about you get the fuck out of my face with your pointless side comments about my life choices, and understand I was resisting arrest in attempts to get away and get my grandson before the GCPD did, while you're at it."

"Should've know you'd be this snappy. Hispanics are feisty." He licks his lips and I move my face to the window.

"Don't make me come through this door." I hiss at him.

"Don't make me file a report on you for threatening a staff member." He replies.

"Your report has absolutely nothing on what J's gonna do to you after he finds out you've been abusing his girlfriend and his dear friend."

His face falls and he cuts his eyes at me.

"Can't snitch if you're dead." He grinds his teeth.

"I assure you, you won't be killing me." I promise him sharply.

"You expect me to be scared? You're 5'6, 145 pounds at most." He sneers.

"You have no clue who you're talking to."

"Are you even a legal citizen of the United States?" He cocks his head and I grab his throat and pull him forward quickly.

His forehead hits the top of the window and he's knocked unconscious.

I shrug and go back to my meditation.

 ** _{Flashback - Five Days Ago}_**

 _I look up at The Batman, tears rolling down my cheeks._

 _I'm holding Vincent, Lunacy and Marquis, hugging them all to me as the GCPD raid Joker's house._

 _Harley had been taken in already by the bat and thankfully, J managed to get away._

 _He'd called me on a track phone to tell me to burn all his important documents; he had copies of everything at his penthouse._

 _I'd done that, and just when I was done, the bat busted into our house._

 _Now I was waiting to be taken away._

 _Lucyfer was sitting beside me, holding J Jr. And Roiel._

 _Child services pulls up, a couple of their agents getting out of the car._

 _I pull Vinny closer to me and tears spill over my cheeks when I have to give him and the babies to them._

 _The bat's still looking at me and I stand, holding my hands out for the cops to put cuffs on me._

 _"Where is he, Esther?" Gordon asks me and I look at him blankly, sniffling._

 _"I'd love to know." I reply to him._

 _It was the truth. He'd probably gotten word I hadn't made it out in time. And now he was most likely having a breakdown._

 _It's not until they try putting a screaming, cursing, fighting Lucyfer into the car that I head-butt Gordon and struggle against my restraints, giving them all the hell I can possibly rummage, before Bats knocks me out cold._

 _"_ _ **Miss**_ _Quinzel, you and your boyfriend both have been in my court room more than you catch a cold." The judge doesn't look impressed as he looks at Harley. "This is how this is going to go." He leans back in his chair. "Your five children have been taken from your's and The Joker's home by child services."_

 _Her face falls With anger._

 _Harley goes to open her mouth but she's interrupted._

 _"Don't talk until you have permission." The judge snaps and Harley shuts her mouth. "Now, I have enough crimes on you to put you on death row." He continues. "But, I have never put a woman on death row. And I'm not gonna start today. So, what to do with you now . . . " he thinks long and hard. "If I send you to Arkham or Black Gate, you'll be out in a couple months, so that's useless."_

 _He thinks a little longer and purses his lips._

 _"I know exactly where to put you." He decides. "Life in Belle Reve." He states and she rolls her jaw angrily. "Next," he bangs his gavel and my lawyer gives a reassuring nod. "Miss Esther Ferreira." He reads over my file._

 _"She's been charged with attempted murder of an officer, prison break, harboring 2 fugitives, failure to report a crime and resisting arrest. She's here today, though, to try to have those charges overlooked and gain custody of her grandson, and also Harleen Quinzel's and The Joker's children from child services." The state lawyer tells him._

 _"Your honor, my client was arrested for no plausible reason." Dawson, my lawyer, states and the judge raises his brows._

 _"She escaped from Arkham City, which she was placed in for stabbing an officer." The opposing lawyer, Williams, scoffs._

 _"Your honor, can Miss Ferreira take the stand for questioning?" Dawson asks._

 _The Judge looks at me and I sigh, standing up to take the stand, and swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth._

 _"Miss Ferreira, you've had a close relationship with The Joker for a good portion of your life. Would you like to acknowledge that relationship today?" The Dawson asks me, pacing in front of me._

 _"Is it going to help me in any way?" I hiss._

 _"Well, no, but—"_

 _"—Then it's not anyone's business. Next question." I cross my arms._

 _"Objection." Williams says._

 _"Miss Ferreira, you were asked a question. Answer it honestly, please." The judge tells me and I lick my lips._

 _"I knew him when I was younger. The last few years we've reconnected."_

 _"Alright," he clears his throat. "Your daughter died recently, yes?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And you have been taking care of her son, Vincent, correct?"_

 _"With the help of Vincent's Aunt and Uncle, yes. I have." I nod and Williams laughs a little. "Sorry, is there something funny about this?" I cock my head._

 _"I just didn't think 'caretakers' would be one of the special skills for people like The Joker and—"_

 _"—Objection, your honor!" Dawson snaps._

 _"Mr. Williams, don't speak unless spoken to." The judge tells him._

 _"My apologies, your honor." Williams smiles fakely then eyes me like a shark before my lawyer continues his questions._

 _"Miss Ferreira, you're not blind. You know what Vincent's Aunt and Uncle do around this city. What's your reasoning for allowing your grandson to grow up around the kind of lifestyle they live?"_

 _"It's safe to say they leave their 'lifestyle' at the door when they get home. My grandson, and none of their children, have ever be in the middle of criminal activity."_

 _"Thank you. No further questions." Dawson tells me._

 _"I have a few questions for the defendant, your honor." Williams tells him and he looks at me._

 _"Proceed."_

 _"Is your relationship with The Joker personal?" Williams gives me a skeptical look and I glance at my lawyer._

 _"No. It's never been sexual." I reply, knowing that's what he meant. He nods, stopping in front of me._

 _"Miss Ferreira, you say your grandson and The Joker's and Miss Quinzel's children have never been in the middle of criminal activity? Yet, you know very well that your grandson was present, and dare I say witnessed, your daughter - his own mother - being brutally raped—"_

 _"Objection!" Dawson stands._

 _"—And murdered. All under the supervision of his own father—"_

 _"Objection, your honor!" He shouts again._

 _"—Johnny Frost, and The Joker, his uncle—"_

 _"Objection!"_

 _"Sustained!" The judge snaps._

 _"—The very uncle in which he's living with. Not to mention the fact that you knew what had been done to your daughter and who was responsible for it, and you still didn't notify authorities or even bother to move out of the house you shared with Mr. Joker. Child services, who're currently taking care of your grandson say he doesn't speak. Has he always been mute or has seeing his mother experience such traumatic betrayal from her own family, caused him to shut down?"_

 _"My grandson was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I tell him._

 _"I would agree that him being able to see his mother being molested and shot to death is definitely him being in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

 _"You are getting on my last nerve."_

 _"And you've been associating yourself with blood thirsty criminals." Williams narrows his eyes at me. "No further questions, your honor. Think all of this speaks for itself."_

 **AYE MAMA DONNA BACK! I HAVE MISSED YALL SO MUCH OH MYLANTA! IM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG BUT LIFE HAS BEEN A BITCH. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HANGING IN THERE WITH ME, I CANT ASK FOR BETTER SUPPORTERS. I LOVE YALL SO MUCH, THANK YOU:)**

 **I was gonna update my other story first and then so many people were asking me when I was gonna update this one so I said "fuck it" and I'm already back at it again with the making y'all fucking wait till the next chapter to see what happens. There will be (obviously) more joker and Harley next chapter this was just . . . An interesting chapter to write for me.**

 **Anyway, I love y'all, thanks again for the get well wishes and for being so patient. Y'all are my day one's. I love y'all. Have a good day/night and tell me what you think so far:)**


	6. Only My Friends Call Me Floyd

**A/N: Guys all of this was deleted and I had to go back and rewrite it so you're welcome:) I love you guys so much, and I'm really excited about kicking this chapter off because it's like the start of where the movie picks up in this story so yeah. Please let me know what you think so far (lack if JxHQ lately has me kinda down and so reviews/thoughts keeps me motivated. I love you guys, have a great day/night and enjoy! P.S. - Spanish speaking readers, there's a phrase of Spanish in this chapter and I need you to tell me if it's written/said correctly. Thanks again!**

* * *

 ** _Only My Friends Call Me Floyd_**

 **—** _Floyd Lawton_

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

I look up at ceiling of my cage, my breathing deep as I try to refrain from missing J and my babies first thing in the morning, it makes the whole day a drag.

I sit up when I hear guards unlocking the big door of the room, before they shuffle in.

Griggs the douche walks in with a shit-eating grin on his face and I feel my blood boil.

"Rise and shine." He steps closer to the cage. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly fine considering I have no bed." I reply sweetly.

"Awh, you would have a bed if you behaved yourself."

"I always behave." I pout a little.

"Maybe at home when your boyfriend has a tight leash on you." He replies and I raise a brow, getting closer to him.

"Maybe I like a tight leash." I whisper seductively and his gaze shifts as he remembers there's other people around. "You remember me liking a man with some dominance to him." I reach out to brush my fingers over his uniform and feel his bullet proof vest.

Everyone's guns are on me the second my finger tips leave the confinement of the cage.

He chuckles lowly.

"Big mistake, sweetie."

I let my anger go, my face twists and I go to snatch him back when I feel pain shoot through me from my shin.

A big, red welt stings on my skin and I look to see it's rubber bullets.

I open my mouth to curse at him when another one hits me and another, and another, until I'm laying on the ground, my nerves having their own spasm party as my body tries to recover from the probably hundreds of rubber bullets it just endured all at one time.

"Don't touch a guard." Griggs' voice echoes. "Now take a breather and get up. We got some breakfast for ya." There's a sadistic tone in his voice and I know breakfast won't be very appetizing.

 **Once** they've snatched me up and strapped me in three pairs of handcuffs and shackled my feet together, they grab me and force me down the hallway.

I look up from the ground when I hear another set of foot steps and I feel a sense of relief when I see Esther passing by.

I raise my brows at her, silently asking her if she's heard from J.

She shakes her head gently and I frown, my head lowering again in a pout.

 _He didn't forget about you, Harls. He'll find us and save us and we'll be okay,_ I tell myself. I perk back up a little and continue in until I'm in the cafeteria.

I think they might give me actual food but I'm proven wrong when they suddenly shove me in a wheel chair and lock me in.

I screech through the gag they put in my mouth and Griggs chuckles.

"Thought I was really gonna Let you eat after the shit you've put me through the past few times? I got tired of having to keep you from stabbing me with plastic spoons and chicken bones." He huffs as they chunk three jugs of food substitute shakes in front of me.

"Alright, we got chocolate, strawberry and vanilla." He tells me. Without even waiting for my answer, he grabs my hair and yanks my head back, shoving a straw up my nose. I gag and cough as it goes down my throat. He puts the other end in the jug and I feel tears prick my eyes as the paste goes up the straw.

I'm even more bothered when he takes out his phone and gets beside me to take a picture.

"Woo! Spring Break!"

 **I** snap awake, my throat still sore along with my nose. I must've been sedated at some point during the torture Griggs decided to put on me.

Oh, when I tell Mr. J about the shit I've been through with that perv, he's gonna shit the bastard's headstone.

I stand up, stretching, letting my joints pop.

I look at the door and sigh, feeling defeated. I wanted out. I needed out. I at least wanted to see Esther. I hadn't had a conversation with her since the day of our trial.

I'm not gonna lie, I hated her when I first met her. I was jealous. She seemed to know more about my own boyfriend than I did. It took me a few...several months to understand it fully. And now that I do, I'd say I even love the girl. Well, woman. She was very good at giving advice and making anybody feel better. I just needed her to tell me it was gonna be okay. Then I'd know for sure it would be.

In the midst of me thinking, I lay back down and stare up. Probably because it's the only place left to go at this point.

 **Three Weeks Later**

I'm hanging from my straight jacket that's tied to the top of my cage, when I hear Griggs and his guys coming in.

I stop, looking at him, and he grins.

"You gonna come down from there or what?" He asks playfully and I giggle, swinging down to meet him at the bars. "Yeah, look at you." I wrap my hands around the bars and he sighs. "You know the rules, hotness, you gotta keep off the bars."

"What, these bars?" I ask innocently.

"Yeah, those bars." He replies. Just to irk his nerves and give him blue balls, I smile sedcutively before running my tongue up the length of the metal. "Ooh, my god." He comments and I laugh. "You are in really bad shape upstairs, Lady." His words makes me stiffen and I feel annoyed.

"Gonna come in here and tell me that? Or are you too scared?" I hiss. "C'mon, I'm bored. I'm bored, play with me." I pout.

"You put five of my guys in the hospital, honey. No one's gonna play with you. You sleep on the ground." He says it as if he's proving a point.

"I sleep where I want, when I want, with who I want." The words almost hurt coming out because I obviously wasn't sleeping where I wanted, when I wanted with who I wanted, at the moment.

He laughs loudly at my statement.

"Awe, man I love you." He sighs, grabbing onto his walkie-talkie. "Alpha-1, hit her."

A sharp shock causes me to land backwards, my head hitting the concrete as every thing he's causes since my visit runs through my mind like a movie.

My anger gives me the motivation to get up and charge at him, but I forget I'm trapped and my forehead collides with the metal bars painfully and I fall backwards again, my mind blacking out as I hear him say, "that's a whole lot of pretty in a whole lot of crazy."

 **J•O•K•E•R**

"After searching the premises for The Joker, the GCPD found no traces of him, but did find a body buried in the back yard. After full autopsy and DNA testing, the department can confirm that the body belonged to Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel–Frost, the wife to one of The Joker's employees, Johnny Frost, and the sister of his long-term partner in crime, Harleen Quinzel a.k.a Harley Quinn. There were several different sets of finger prints on her, one of those sets belonging to the clown prince and six other Unidentified suspects. After an investigation of her body, the autopsy suggests that she was raped before being shot in the head repeatedly and killed. There's reports of her biological Mother, Esther Ferreira, being apart of the plan to kill the young woman. She was sentenced to life weeks ago on account of other serious charges. Mrs. Frost had a son, two nieces and three nephews. Our condolences to any remaining family of the victim."

I switch the TV off, rolling my jaw. Even though she was dead, Hadlynn still made my life hell.

I glance over my shoulder to see Johnny in the kitchen, pouring a drink.

"Thought you stopped drinking." I mumble and he stops, tension rolling off of him.

"I did." He answers shortly.

"Clearly not." I reply with a scoff and he ignores me, shaking his head. "You heard from Griggs yet?"

"Nope. Probably crawling around some hookers hotel room trying to find his phone so he can call his wife and break his neck trying to come up with a reasonable excuse at to why he won't be home tonight." He rubs his face.

I stare at him, knowing he speaks from experience.

"I heard from him earlier. He said they're doin' good." I inform him and he nods.

"I figured they'd be okay." He replies lowly.

There's another moment of quiet and I stand to go to my room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Johnny." I mumble over my shoulder before I shut the door.

{ ** _Flashback_** – **_6 Years Ago_** }

 _I stare down at Harleen. Her blonde hair scattered on her back as her stomach and chest press into the mattress._

 _She's sleeping peacefully, her body moving with each breath._

 _I think I wore her out, but I don't dare wake her. I just watch._

 _Seeing her face twist every now and then as she dreams, hearing her hum at times or slur out a few words._

 _She was perfect._

 _I rub my hand along her back and hear her groan a little before she snuggles into me._

 _A sense of pride washes through me and I pull her closer, my hand still running up and down her spine._

 _"Harls," I say quietly and she hums softly. "We need to get up." I nudge her and she shakes her head. "You're gonna be late for work." I say next and she suddenly snaps up, looking around frantically._

 _"Shit," she jumps out of bed and starts looking for her cloths. "Where are my things?"_

 _I glance at my clock to see it's 3:30 a.m., a tight smile pulls at my lips._

 _"J, where's my shirt?" She's almost to the point of tears, legitimately thinking she overslept._

 _I start laughing and she looks at me demonically._

 _"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, JOKER!" She screams. "I COULD LOSE MY JOB!"_

 _"For showing up to work at 4:00 in the morning?" I ask and she gets a confused look on her face before she looks at the clock._

 _Her face falls and she looks at me and starts sobbing._

 _"Awe, Harls." I motion her to come to me and she does._

 _"I'm so over tired and I just want sleep." She cries into my neck._

 _"Well I didn't mean for you to get all emotional, Baby. I thought it'd be kinda funny to see you get ready for work at 3:30 in the morning." I explain._

 _"I know, I'm just exhausted." She whines._

 _"How about you call Arkham later on and tell him you're sick?"_

 _"Because I . . . " she trails off. " . . . I don't know." She admits._

 _"Well, how about you do that and then we'll just spend the day at home." I rub my fingers through her soft hair and she nods gently._

 _"Okay," she nods, rubbing her eyes._

 _I tickle at her sides and she looks up at me, a little smile showing through her tears._

{ **Present** }

I lay in bed, staring at Harley's side, wishing she was here.

She'd be reading a cosmopolitan magazine, no make up on, her hair would be in rollers, her fuzzy pink slippers would be on her feet and her nails would be air drying. The attire would be tied together with a nightie.

I chuckle, knowing she'd crack a corny joke and I'd laugh despite how cringe-worthy it'd be.

That was one of our things. That's what we did.

I puff out air and stare up at the ceiling, My kids coming to mind now.

I had to get them back, too. They needed me and Harley. Vinny needed Esther.

It was complete bullshit that she couldn't even take them. It was bullshit they locked her up, too. She wasn't crazy. She wasn't insane. And the media was completely slaughtering her name, claiming she helped plan the murder of her own daughter.

But to hell with them. Fuck them. Assholes looking for a story is all the press is.

I tug the covers off me, sitting up.

I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep. I want to plot.

"Johnny!" I shout, not caring if I wake him up or not. His wife kept me up every fucking night so he can't say a damn thing to me about lack of sleep.

"Yeah, boss?" He comes in and I smile smoothly.

"I need you to round up the guys and get them down here." I tell him. "We're gonna have a little talk."

 **E•S•T•H•E•R**

I stare out of the small window of my cell, my heart aching.

I saw Harley. She looked awful, well not awful, but awful for her at least.

Foot steps come down the hallway and I look up to see a woman with very short, black hair. Her dark skin was flawless and she had brown eyes that could see into someone's soul and I let out a heavy breath.

"Who're you?" I ask her and she raises a brow at me.

"That's none of your concern for now," She steps aside and a man in an army uniform appears with Griggs.

"Let her out," He demands Griggs and he hesitates.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He whispers and I give an enthused look.

"I said let her out," The man raises his voice and Griggs sighs, unlocking my cell. Another guard swoops in and puts cuffs on me. "Take her to the court yard." He tells him. "And get her belongings the cops brought from her house." He adds.

They lead me out to a court yard and the soldier looks at me.

"Let her out." He tells Griggs.

"Huh?"

"Let her out." He repeats.

"I think you're underestimating exactly how badly this situation could be if she decided to use what's in those boxes, to her advantage." He argues.

"Just shut up, and let her out." He grows impatient and Griggs slowly lets me out. "Alright," The man in the uniform starts. "I'm Colonel Rick Flag, this is my boss, Amanda Waller." He tells me. "We know you're in here for some pretty messed up things - "

" - I didn't help plan the murder of my own daughter." I interrupt him and he nods a little.

"What you're in for, doesn't matter to us. But what you can do, is." He motions to the cases of my things on the ground. "We have some of your weapons here that the cops got from your house while raiding it. If you show us exactly how lethal you can be, we'll strike a deal with you. How's that sound?" He asks and I lick my lips nervously.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I ask him and he holds his hand out.

"Promise you can trust me." I shake his hand and he opens the cases and places before me.

Several knives and different shaped swords are there and I grab a few knives, eyeing the targets they have set up.

I take a deep breath, remembering the late nights me and Ra's spent practicing my combat skills.

Opening my eyes, I'm taken back to those moments and block the world out, my eyes focused on the targets.

One by one I throw the knives and hit each center of the targets with ease, grabbing more knives when I'm finished.

When I turn back to them, Amanda looks beyond pleased.

"What about you hand-to-hand combat?" Rick asks me.

"I have a black belt in Karate." I tell him and he looks at his boss.

"Your call," He tells her.

"I want her." Is all she replies with.

"Wait," I hold my hand up. "You want me for what, exactly?"

"We'll get to that later," Colonel Flag tells me, looking at Griggs. "Go get the next one."

They keep me there in the court yard, putting cuffs on me again.

Eventually, Griggs returns with Gotham's very own Floyd Lawton.

He looks me up and down, before scoffing.

"We plannin' on murdering some else's kid, too?" He asks me and I feel anger boil deep within me.

"Hey," Flag scolds him. "Don't worry about her."

"Yeah, No te preocupes por mí." I hiss and he raises his brows.

"Trick, don't - "

" - Hey!" Flag shouts. "Calm down." He says sternly.

He turns to look at Griggs as the guards get done laying many guns on a table as it starts to rain.

"Unlock him." He orders.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You know what this man can do?" Griggs asks and I roll my eyes.

"I'm here to find out." Flag snaps. "Lose the restraints."

Griggs is hesitant, but he nods to some of the other men and Floyd's cuffs are soon off.

Floyd looks over the table of guns, glances at me, then looks at Flag.

"What's this, uh, cheer leading tryouts?"

"Let's go," Flag insists. "Let's see what you can do. They say you never miss a shot. Prove it."

Floyd nods, stepping to the table. He holds a hand gun up, looking to us as he loads it. Once it's loaded, he looks at Flag who acknowledges it with a, "Mmhmm."

"You got one in the chamber, what you gone do with it?"

It only takes Floyd .2 seconds before he turns and puts the gun on Griggs.

"Sshhit!" Griggs shouts as the guards point their weapons at Floyd.

"Hey!" Flag tries to calm them.

"Give me the word, boss, I'll drop 'em." One of the guys says.

"Everybody calm down!" Flag orders. "Griggs, tell your men to stand down."

"Tell him to put it down." Floyd mouths to him, the barrel of a rifle on his own head.

"Stand down." Griggs says quickly, nervous. "Colonel, for the record, this is exactly what I was concerned about."

"What's for dinner?" Floyd's obviously taunting him and I can't help but chuckle.

"Aims, if this man shoots me, I want you to kill him, and I want you to go clear my browser history." Griggs orders one of his guys.

"Say, uh, the firing pin is filed down, huh?" Floyd points to the gun that's still focused on Griggs. "Mag full of dummy rounds. If I pull the trigger, nothing happens."

"You're absolutely right," Amanda speaks up now. "Why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hit man? Go ahead, pull the trigger, empty it." She encourages him, lowly.

"Don't empty nothing." Griggs argues at him. "You don't even know this lady. I've known you for like 9 months. Remember when I brought you that cookie? That was a real cookie."

His sentence ends with the sound of the gun going off as Floyd shoots a bullet straight up.

Griggs yells, jumping slightly in fear.

"What?" He's in disbelief that the gun was actually loaded.

Floyd gets a childish look on his face, smelling to see if it was actual bullets. When he realizes they were, he grins.

"Oops," Flag says it unapologetically, knowing good and well he knew the gun had real bullets.

"Y'all Joker's must be crazy." Floyd comments in disbelief and I scoff when he starts firing off bullet after bullet, emptying round after round, shooting gun after gun until they're all empty and every target has no more than one bullet hole each from where he shot in the same hole more than once.

He's damn good, I'll give him that.

When he's done, he sits the gun down and looks at Flag.

"Alright, now that you know what you buyin', lemme tell you the price. First, I want outta here. Second, I was full custody of my daughter. And her mom can have, like, supervised visits but her stank-ass boyfriend can't come. Darnell can't come." He starts.

"Darnell's out." Flag states.

"Darnell's out." Floyd repeats. "Third, y'all gone pay for my daughters whole education. And then I want her to go to college like Harvard or Yale,"

"Ivy league," Flag nods.

"Ivy league, yeah, one of them big joints, you know? And, uh, if she can't cut it and her grades start slippin', I need you to white people that thing. You know how y'all do."

"Yeah,"

"Now, that's my price, but I'm concerned cause I don't see nobody writin' shit down." He finishes.

"You're in no position to be making any demands." Flag chuckles.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you thought I was talkin' to you." Floyd shakes his head. "No, errand boy, I'm talkin' to your boss." He motions to Amanda, turning to face her.


	7. Never Cross The Joker

**_Never Cross The Joker_**

 _— Esther Ferreira_

 **A/N: CHILDREN! MAMAS BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE UPDATES! SO SORRY ITS BEEN A MINUTE SINCE I UPDATED THIS BUT IVE BEEN BUSY LATELY. YALL ARE GONNA BE A LITTLE CONFUSED WHEN YOU READ THIS CHAPTER AT FIRST BUT JUST KEEP GOING IT WILL MAKE SENSE BY THE END. ALSO, I HAVE A NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER FOR YALL. I LOVE YALL, ENJOY. (Ps- the italicized part at the beginning is a flashback)**

 _Amanda Waller stared at the people she was eating with before she continued, "It's taken some work but I've finally got them, the worst of the worst."_

 _She pulls the binder onto the table and sits victoriously, her guests a little bewildered._

 _"There's rumors, Amanda, that some of them have abilities.." one of the men comment, cutting his steak._

 _"All the rumors are right. You know what the problem with a meta human is? The human part. We got lucky with superman, he shared our values." She cuts into her own steak. "The next superman may not."_

 _"You're playing with Fire, Amanda." The other man tells her seriously._

 _"I'm fighting fire with Fire," she sips her wine._

 _"You're not gonna pitch us that 'Task Force X' project of yours, again, are you?"_

 _"Yes, but this time, you're gonna listen." She flips open the binder to Deadshot's page. "Floyd Lawton, aka, Deadshot. He's the most wanted hit man in the world. Let's say he has an elite clientele. But everyone has a weakness. And a weakness can be leveraged. His is an 11 year old honor student in Gotham City; his daughter. So we watched her and waited."_

 _"And you caught him?" One of the men asks._

 _"Not me." She replies. "I just gave an anonymous tip to the right guy in Gotham city. So now we have the man who never misses."_

 _"Where'd you put him?"_

 _"Let's just say I put him in a hole and threw away the hole." She responds flatly, turning the page. A blonde woman stares back then and she sighs. "Harley Quinn. Before she ran off and joined the circus, she was known as Doctor Harleen Quinzel, a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to the Clown himself. She thought she was curing him, but she was falling in love. He had her wrapped around his finger like string; he even had her little sister fooled. Talk about a work place romance gone wrong. It all went according to his plan, though. And after screwing around with her physically and mentally, he had her where he wanted her. They became the king and queen of Gotham City. And god help anyone who disrespected the queen." She takes a bite of steak. "And that was just the beginning. She's crazier than him. And more fearless. The bat got her too. And now she's in the same hole as Deadshot." She explains, flipping the next page. "And then there's the Aussie. Digger Harkness. Or as the tabloids like to call him, 'Captain Boomerang'. He robbed every bank in Australia at least once, then he came to America for a fresh target set. He doesn't work well with others. But, he tangled with a meta human and lived to tell about it." The next page was flipped and El Diablos face met theirs. "And have you heard of the pyrokinetic home boy?"_

 _"How'd you catch him?" One of the men asked._

 _"We didn't, he surrendered. Chacto Santana. On the streets they call him El Diablo. This L.A. Gangbanger thought he was king of the world, until he lost his queen. Get's jumped in a prison riot and incinerates half the yard. The security video is incredible." She shakes her head a little, flipping to the next page. The men catch a glance at the next page and are astounded._

 _"Oh, Jesus. What the hell is that?" One of them ask._

 _"His name is Waylon Jones. Evolution took a step back with this one. They call him Killer Croc. He looked like a monster, so they treated him like a monster. And he became a monster." She takes another bite of steak. "Chased out of Gotham by the bat, so he searched for sanctuary else where. He never found it." She turns one of the last tabs._

 _"Finally someone who looks normal." One of them says aloud and Amanda shakes her head._

 _"Oh, looks are quite deceiving in this case. She's really fun to look at, but she's a forest fire when she wants to be. This is one of Joker's people: Esther Ferreira, the birth mother of Harleen Quinzel's little sister and one of closest things Joker has to a Friend."_

 _"Never heard of her." The second man states and she raises a brow._

 _"No one has. She's a ghost of the under world, only coming to Gotham when she's needed. She was taught everything there is to know about meditation, combat, and mind games, at a very young age . . . She's incredibly skilled. She comes and goes when she pleases and she's not good with the answer 'no'. She's not too mean, but not too sweet either. She was caught while taking care of her grandson and her nephews and nieces—the same night Harley was taken in."_

 _"She looks pretty harmless,"_

 _"She is until you threaten any of the few people she cares about." She leans forward. "And I saved the best for last. The Witch."_

 _"What Witch?"_

 _"I'm talking flying, spell casting, making shit disappear, witch. A sorceress from another dimension, another world. Archeologist Dr. June Moone, wandered into the wrong cave. She opened something she shouldn't have. Releasing a meta human more powerful than anything we've encountered. The Enchantress. She inhabits Dr. Moones body now."_

 _"Alright, where is this witch?" The first man asks._

 _"In my pocket." Amanda says half kidding. "Some say the witch has a buried secret heart. And whoever has it can control the witch. So we searched the cave she was in and found it." She places the case on the table, and they look at it._

 _"That thing's her heart?" The second one asks with raised brows._

 _"Mhmm. She's vulnerable without it." She assures him._

 _"You wanna put our national security in the hands of witches, gangbangers and crocodiles?" He asks next._

 _"Don't forget about the Joker's girlfriend and their baby sitter." The first one adds_ _._

 _"These are villains, Amanda. What makes you think you can control them?"_

 _"Because getting people to act against their own self interest for the safety of the United States is what I do for a living." She tells them. "You take the finest special forces officer this nation's ever produced, Colonel Rick Flag. I assigned him to watch Dr. Moone and just as I hoped, it got personal. I have the witches heart. And Dr. Moone has his. Now he'll follow my orders."_

 _They all glance at each other as she finishes, "In a world of flying men and monsters this is the only way to protect our country."_

 **A** heavy rain settled on the city of Gotham as Normani DeLuka rushed from her Mercedes to the door of her high-rise apartment building in uptown Gotham, after a long day of work at the Department of Human Resources.

Once she got to her penthouse, she started undressing to bathe.

Pouring a glass of her 150 year old wine, and lighting her crystal glassed candles, she poured her bubble bath into the hot tap water.

It foamed and bubbled as she put her hair up and got into the water after turning on some music.

She slid further into the water as she relaxed, watching the bubbles glide over her skin, and let out a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Every nerve in her body released its tension and every muscle went limp as the water stilled.

She breathed in water the second her head was shoved under the cast of the foam. Her arms flinging and legs kicking as her hands tried to grasp anything to pull herself up.

They continued to hold her under until she stopped struggling and gave out from exhaustion.

They snatched her up from the water by her underarms and she coughed and hacked up water as tears rolled down her cheeks.

They continued to hold her, their hand on her throat in a threatening grasp as her back pressed against their abdomen. She opened her eyes, came face to face with The Joker, and started sobbing.

"Mani!" He piped enthusiastically and she felt her pulse pick up. "I need a favor." His tone shifts to something serious and she tensed up immensely.

 **H•A•R•L•E•Y**

"Esther complied." I overhear the woman hiss to the soldier as I was ushered back to my confined area after a bathroom break.

"Complied to what?" I pipe curiously and they both snap their attention towards me.

"Alpha get her to her cell," The man ordered Griggs and I growl.

"I asked a question." I repeat poisonously.

"And I can either answer it or ignore you. I'm choosing the latter." He barked back.

"You have no clue who I am or you wouldn't be speaking to me that way." I bare my teeth like a rabid dog.

"I know you ain't shit without your master here to tell you what to do." He crosses his arms and I grind my teeth together.

"You're gonna eat those words when I get outta here." I promise and he raises a brow.

"I look forward to it, Doctor." He snaps back and I feel anger boil through me. "Griggs, get this lunatic out my sight." He orders and I'm hauled back to my bird cage.

Griggs is about to walk out but I stop him.

"Pst," I keep a hold on the steel bars and he raises his brows. "We're friends, right?" I smile sweetly and he steps closer.

"Already told you, you ain't got any friends, Sweetheart."

"I do. They're just not here." I tell him and he rolls his jaw. "Me and you are friends, at least." I add.

"Outta the many times you tried to kill me?"

"That's how I show my affection!" I state enthusiastically. "Sheesh, don't take everything so seriously." I shake my head a little.

"You've already gotten me in enough trouble trying to be _friends_." He points out.

"We had fun and you know it."

"No, you had fun gettin' in my head and then sickin' the god damn Joker on me when you were tired of me."

"I _flirted_ with you for free drinks at the casino." I narrow my eyes. "Stop actin' like we had a damn relationship." I roll my eyes.

"And that's why we ain't friends." He grins and walks off, slamming the main door of the room.

I'm left alone to my own thoughts and I nervously pace, biting my lip.

J was coming to get me, wasn't he? He had to planning on it. Unless he was getting the kids first.

I battled with myself. I couldn't decide if I wanted out first, or if I wanted them out first. I'm selfish when it comes to him, I know that much.

He wouldn't leave me in here to rot for too long.

When I think I'm alone. I hear steps on the balcony that over looks me. I look up to see the woman Flag was talking to earlier.

I look up at her as she comes closer over me.

"Are you the Devil?" I ask her gently, a little bewildered at the fact she seemed meaner than anyone I've come into contact with. Aside from J.

"Maybe." She says seriously at first. "I was going to ask you the same thing." She replies lowly and I close my mouth. "My name's Amanda Waller, I have a proposition for you."

"First tell me what Esther complied to." I demand and she stares at me.

"We'll get to that in a moment."

"I'm not a patient woman, Miss Waller." I warn.

"From what I've heard about you, you're merely a woman." She raises a brow. "An animal is more of a fitting term."

"Don't come in here and throw around your big talk like you know me."

"I know you and your sister both run with the same crowd. She just got caught in the undertow while you tend to escape any trouble you get into." She snaps. "I know you grew up in a religious home with a father who committed crimes under the table and a mother who despised and criticized everything you did. You played piano in church, and had a 4.0 GPA throughout high school and had a little help from some of your professors to maintain it in college. I know you took on The Joker as a patient for your own gain and it backfired immensely. I know you weren't sleeping with him for a good year before he finally convinced you to break him out and I know he screwed you over and tried to leave to begin with but eventually stayed. I know he's the father of your five children and the murderer of your sister." I stay quiet as she smiles a little. "Now, did I miss anything?"

"What did Esther Comply to?" I repeat the question angrily and she gives another mischievous smile.

 **J•O•K•E•R**

I look around the penthouse, pursing my lips.

"Looks like it was worth my damn money. God knows I spent enough on it." I comment and Normani looked up at me from her place on the couch, her silk robe around her tightly.

"A simple knock on the door would've sufficed." She tells me hoarsely. "Drowning me wasn't necessary."

"Eh, I haven't beat the hell outta ya in a while. I figured why not?"

"Why're you here?" She asks weakly and I grin widely.

"Six children were previously taken away from a couple. The mother was sent to god knows where, and the father left with no traces. They were in their aunts/grandmothers care when they were taken by your unit." I speak dangerously.

She knows exactly who I'm talking about and she tenses, tears pouring to her eyes.

"I don't have authority over what happens to them once they're taken to a foster home." She tells me shakily.

"We both know what you're hiding, dear." I raise my brows. "You should know after all these years, it's not okay to lie to me."

"I can't give them to you, J. I could lose my jo—" I cut her off with a back hand and she yelps, holding her stinging cheek.

"Mani, baby, listen to me," I crouch to her level, cupping her other cheek. "Our relationship was so toxic and wonderful. I know you remember my temper tantrums." She nods slowly as my thumb sweeps her tears away. "Do you really want to see me pitch a temper tantrum?" Her eyes widen in fear and she shakes her head. "Then I suggest you get my kids and my nephew back to me." I grasp her throat tightly, making her gasp for air. "Or I will make sure you for this time." I let her go and she coughs and takes deep breaths.

Normani and I had a very entertaining relationship at one point – if you'd even call it that.

Right after I had killed Rebekah, I started Messing around with Mani when I met her in down town.

It was strictly physical, for me at least. She somehow managed to keep me from being arrested while I supplied her with things she'd enjoy.

Her penthouse, her car, all the designer cloths she wanted. Only the best for her.

Eventually she got clingy and I got bored. We didn't leave on a bad note, she only had some bruises and a scarred ego.

I let her keep the car and penthouse for favors every now and then – non sexual favors.

But I haven't physically seen her in years.

She looked good, not gonna lie.

She was of Pilipino and Puerto Rican descent, incredibly beautiful. But too damned clingy and whiny for me.

She held her throat tenderly, trying to calm down.

I look at Johnny and he takes the butt of his gun and knocks her out cold.

"We gotta get them back and go get Harley." I tell him and he nods.

"Right behind ya, Boss." He picks Normani up and Roscoe leads us out.

 **E•S•T•H•E•R**

"I don't trust you," I speak to Amanda roughly as she stands on the other side of my cell.

"I don't need your trust. Just your cooperation." She shakes her head.

"I don't cooperate with people I don't trust." I spit back and she raises a brow.

"You've worked fine with The Joker even after he murdered your daughter."

"Don't bring my daughter into this." I hiss.

"How about your grandson? You want him back, don't you?" She asks calmly. "You do this for me, and you'll have him back."

"Your words mean nothing to me. Not until I know for certain you aren't screwing me over."

"You doing what I say isn't for my benefit. It's for your own. You mean nothing to me, but you do mean something to other people. If I were you, I'd jump to the first opportunity to get time off my sentence so I could get out quicker for the people that need me present in their lives. You are your grandson's only hope of not turning out like his aunt and uncle." She finishes and I lick my lips.

"I agreed to this before I knew you wanted me to risk my life for people who don't deserve it."

"You'll be saving people. That's all you've wanted out of this up until this point. What's changed?"

"We are an awful race of beings, us humans. I figure we'll destroy ourselves soon enough despite how many people try to stop it. So what's the point of exerting unnecessary energy?" I ask her and she rolls her jaw.

"Time off your sentence. An opportunity to actually raise your grandson the way you deem fit. That's why." She makes her point and I sigh.

"Fine." I mumble. "But if you even think of screwing me over, I will make sure you pay for it— _miserably_." I promise her, and she smirks.

 **You guys it's been so long oh my lanta:( I've missed y'all so much! So sorry I've been absent lately both story wise and on Tumblr. I'm going out of the country soon (as in Saturday) and I've been preparing for that and trying to get packed and mentally ready for a whole other culture and new place so it's been really busy but thank you for being so patient. I've recently been messaged on Tumblr, and I just had to express my appreciation of it. The user asked me to keep them anonymous but they know who they are.**

 **As you guys know, I've never strayed away from using derogatory terms for my black characters or double standards for women and other things other authors choose not to include (WHICH IS OKAY, if they don't want to that's perfectly okay) in their stories because it can get really controversial. But recently this incredibly sweet and gracious individual messaged me:**

 ** _"I've been wanting to write this for a while but I've always been a little intimidated and even embarrassed until lately. I've gone over and read all of your stories over and over and I love them. Not just because I have a love for the characters, but also for the content. I was incredibly startled when I read Roscoe's backstory. First of all, I could relate to it but secondly because you put the N-word with no regard. I wasn't offended by this, obviously the characters were strongly against the use of the racial slur. But I've never read a story like that. Authors tend to tip toe around controversial topics and tend to want to leave out the harsh reality many of us face because we read books to escape it. I can understand if this didn't sit well with others because of that fact, but I was actually very appreciative that you didn't leave it out. It felt almost refreshing to read a story where everyone didn't have a problem with another's gender or race because regardless of it being a fictional story, it contains real world elements. Including not everyone being treated equally because of their skin. I'm black and I'm currently married to a man who's the same race as me, but I have dated out of my race before and I can heavily relate to Angela and Roscoe because me and a person I was dating at one point were put through hell and back simply because I was black and he wasn't. So, thank you for acknowledging this problem in your writing. And thank you for having so many variations of races and ethnicities throughout your stories as well. It's awesome to see a majority of the characters aren't white washed. PS–thank you for showing us dark-skinned girls some love!"_**

 **I fucking cried when I read this.**

 **Guys, I was born and raised in South Alabama. I've never been discriminated against because of my skin color and I thank God everyday that's something I don't have to worry about. But I've been to a church where the pastor was fired for allowing the church vans to pick up black kids for Sunday school and Wednesday night services. I've been called a "n***r lover" for having black friends and I have seen so many people I went to school with be completely disowned for dating someone who wasn't their skin color. Not just black people, I've seen some awful shit go on with a other races as well. I'm very fortunate to have parents that didn't give a fuck about skin color but only cared for attitude and good hearts. And the pain that witnessing all of this, and more, has caused me isn't even a fraction of what it's caused the ones it targeted to feel. But one thing I do know, any of you that have been victims of racism, y'all are tough as shit. And I can't imagine how hard it is and degrading as a human being to be addressed as some of the things people come up with, but I love you and admire how tough y'all are. Because y'all continue to be yourselves and embrace who you are. And if you've ever felt remorse and regret for being who you are, please don't. It doesn't matter what race you are, religion, ethnicity, and sexual orientation, you are worth everything. And don't let ANYONE tell you differently. I love you with all my heart and soul and you are worth more than you'll ever know.**

 **(And before some of y'all hit me up with that "it's not just whites that can be racist other races are racist too", I understand this, and I'm not just narrowing it down to only white people are racist. But I will say out of all the races I've been around, my own race has been the major one to put down other races...so...)**

 **I LOVE YALL AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY CHAPTER:) I've missed y'all so, so much and will forever be grateful for your support.**


End file.
